Smoke
by charmingchrissy1
Summary: She was like smoke to him, breathing her in and breathing her out. She was intoxicating, and while he wasn't sure why it was her, he was glad that he found her. image credit to rightful owner.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I just recently watched K over the weekend and instantly fell in love with Mikoto. I had an idea swirling in my head all day, so I figured why not go for it. This story, well I don't know if you can call it a legitimate story; however it will be kind of a drabble series about Mikoto and my OC. In a way, I guess you could call this a plot bunny and each chapter will more than likely be under 1000 words. I hope you enjoy it!

 **Summary:** She was like smoke to him, breathing her in and breathing her out. She was intoxicating, and while he wasn't sure why it was her, he was glad that he found her.

* * *

 **ONE**

Every Sunday afternoon he was there like clockwork.

It would be Sunday at exactly 3:20 pm when he would walk by with a lit cigarette in his mouth. His hands were shoved in his fur-lined jacket. Around his neck was a very intricate looking necklace that hung in the middle of his chest. His eyes were this burning amber, similar to the dying flames of a fire. His hair was a vibrant scarlet red; he was very hard to miss. He always managed to catch her eye, but she never made her presence known.

She sat on the stone fountain edge with a sketch pad in her lap and a pencil tucked behind her ear. Her hair was normally in a side braid that trailed down one of her slender shoulders. He would walk right in front of her, every Sunday at exactly 3:20 pm. His eyes were normally fixated on the path ahead of him and nowhere else. After the fourth time he passed her by, she felt inspired.

Another four times passed and finally, she managed to finish her drawing of him. It was an amazing likeness; she drew him from several angles. In the top right corner was an angled view of simply his face and shoulders. Below that was a drawing of him walking down the stairs that lead to the path in front of the fountain. Finally on the left side of the page was a sketch of him walking directly in front of her. She even had his cigarette sketched in with a small trail of smoke.

The ninth time he walked by there was a strong breeze blowing. She hadn't anticipated it at all and in one powerful gust several pages from her sketch book fluttered away. Gasping in shock, she quickly tried to catch all five pages that flew away. Unfortunately, she had only managed to catch three of them. With a disappointed sigh, she stood back up and walked towards the fountain. She tucked the pages back into the sketch book and decided to head back to her apartment. It was far to windy to stay out and sketch anything.

"These yours?" a gruff voice came from behind her.

She whipped around quickly, seeing one of her sketches inches from her face. She stumbled back and nearly fell into the fountain, but managed to catch herself. "Yes, thank you," she said politely with a bright smile as she took them. When she looked up to the person, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

Scarlet hair, amber eyes, cigarette in his mouth, and a comfy looking fur-lined jacket. All of the sudden her heart skipped a beat, her cheeks felt like they were burning, and she wasn't sure what to say next. Of course, the sketches he picked up where of him. Not that he seemed bothered by it in the slightest, but maybe he hadn't really looked at them.

She cleared her throat and placed the sketches behind her back. "I'm Kira," she introduced with a humble bow.

He looked a bit dubious as he stared at her with a blank expression. He was quite tall, she barely reached his shoulders. The way he was looking at her intimidated her, and if anything, his expression was bored and blank. Kira wasn't sure what to say or do next, but he kept staring at her like he wanted to say something.

"Hm," he hummed as he stood up a little straighter and walked away without saying another word. Kira closed her mouth and furrowed her brows in confusion. Perhaps it was best that he hadn't said anything about her sketches. If he had, she might have passed out from embarrassment. The real question was what would he do the next Sunday afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, I wasn't expecting anyone to take to this story/not-story. But I am so thankful for those reviews you guys left, I really hope you enjoy this little snippet from Minot's side of things. I'll try to get another part up soon, thank you for reading!

* * *

 **TWO**

She was there sitting at the fountain again like always.

There was nothing special about her. She was petite barely standing at five foot four. Her hair looked soft though in its braid that lay over her slender shoulders that were usually covered by a simple shawl. Today she wore a black shawl over a pastel pink dress with ankle high boots. He didn't normally look her way, but he always knew she was there. He always knew that she watched him walk by every Sunday at 3:20 pm.

Last Sunday he found out she wasn't simply watching him, but studying him. Her sketches had been blown away and two of them had fluttered in front of his feet. Naturally, he knelt down to pick them up and realized they were sketches of him. Mikoto wasn't really one to question, so he just brought them to her. She seemed so nervous and mousy as she stared at him. He figured that he intimidated her, so her simply hummed a response and walked away.

Mikoto sighed and placed a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it with a flame on his fingertip. As he descended down the stairs, he noticed she looked his way. He glanced at her, but looked away just as quick as he looked at her. From the corner of his eye, he could see she visibly deflated like she wanted him to stop.

It was completely out of character for him, but he stopped and turned around. He looked right at her and huffed. "Do you normally draw random strangers who walk by?"

The girl, Kira, squeaked like a mouse. Mikoto stared at her, waiting for an actual verbal reply. "I…uh…well…I mean, I…"

Mikoto effectively lost interest and turned on his heels.

"No!" Kira shouted loudly.

Mikoto stopped and looked at her with a raised brow. She turned pink and looked down in embarrassment. He nodded and turned back around, heading on his way.

"Just people who…catch my eye," she said in a more composed tone.

Mikoto stopped walking, but he never turned back around. He smirked slightly, but it went away in an instant as he kept walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Thanks for reading up to this point, I hope you enjoy this next piece. I must say it's a lot easier to write something around 500 words rather than a 2000 word length chapter. Anyways, share you thoughts with on this piece! Special thanks to **LaughterLover98** for your comment! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

 **THREE**

They didn't have any form of an exchange the past two Sundays, but they were both in their respective areas. Kira was sitting on the stone fountain with a pencil tucked behind her ear. Mikoto had a cigarette in his mouth and his hands in his pockets. He walked at a casual pace and didn't seem to have a care in the world.

Kira couldn't help, but notice just how handsome he was. There was something about him. He was alluring, dark, and mysterious. She couldn't help herself. Kira was fascinated by him, but given his thuggish style it would have made more sense for her to be afraid of him.

On this Sunday, it would be the twentieth time he had passed her since she first started coming to this fountain. There was a good chance he'd walked past this spot a hundred times. Kira opened up her sketchbook, pulled the pencil from behind her ear, and prepared to start sketching.

"Right on time," Kira whispered to herself with a smile as she noticed Mikoto coming down the stairs. She watched him for a good fifteen seconds before she looked back down at her sketchbook and started drawing him.

Kira gently pulled the pencil over the page, stretching his long legs, muscled chest, and spiky scarlet hair. When she looked back up, Kira squeaked when she saw he was standing right in front of her. His amber eyes were fixed on her sketch, which made her strangely uncomfortable. Normally, Kira loved to let people seeing her art. Maybe it was because she didn't really know him and he wasn't exactly someone she would associate with.

"I bet you think I'm a stalker or something, don't you?" Kira asked with a nervous laugh.

"Something," he replied simply, making Kira bite her lip.

"It's weird, isn't it?" she inquired as she went to close the book, but Mikoto grabbed it. He pulled the book up and started flipping through the pages. Kira tried to protest, but Mikoto shushed her with a wave of his hand. "But—"

"Why me?" Mikoto asked, when he saw three different drawings of himself. There were several others in the book as well. Some were scenic areas around the park, a few were of random people sitting on park benches, and a couple of some animals.

"Why…why you? I don't…you just…I, uh…" Kira stammered not sure exactly why she was so captivated by him.

Mikoto stared at her blankly before handing her the sketchbook back. She pressed her lips together tightly and took the sketchbook from him. He pulled the cigarette from his lips and blew out the smoke.

"When you have an answer, let me know," Mikoto said before he started walking away.

"Hold on!" Kira called out, but Mikoto didn't stop. "Can I at least know your name?"

Mikoto only lifted a hand in the air to say goodbye, which caused Kira to grumble in annoyance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Hope y'all enjoy this next installment! Thank you **AbsolutelyOverYue**! I'm glad that Kira isn't coming off as a Mary Sue, I'm trying to keep her quirky and fun.

* * *

 **FOUR**

She had her answer now; the real question was whether she had the courage to tell him. The stranger who had no name, or at least she wasn't aware of what it was. When she spotted him coming down the staircase at exactly 3:20 pm with his cigarette in his mouth, she walked straight to him. **  
**

"Because you're different," Kira said and the redhead lifted his gaze. He tilted his head slightly, as if he wanted more than just those three words. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. It wasn't braided today like it usually was. "There's just something about you, this warmth." She made a gesture with her hands that made Mikoto blink with intrigue.

Not that Kira could tell he was intrigued.

It wasn't like Mikoto made it easy for anyone to read him, even those who knew him best always seemed to second guess themselves. He reached for his cigarette and dropped it to the ground. With the toe of his shoe, Mikoto put it out and blew out the smoke.

"May I know your name now?" Kira asked politely.

There was a glow in her eyes, a genuine and friendly glow. It was something Mikoto hadn't seen in a while. She probably didn't realize it, but she had more warmth than he did.

"Mikoto," he answered.

Kira smiled and repeated his name softly. He nodded afterwards and shoved his hands back into the pocket of his jacket. Now they were both just standing at the bottom of the staircase, neither knowing what to say. Actually, Mikoto didn't have anything to say, but Kira was fidgety.

"Maybe I'm being intrusive, but where do you go every Sunday? You come through here every Sunday afternoon at exactly 3:20," Kira commented, and Mikoto raised a brow at her. "I'm not stalking you, I'm just…observant." She shrugged her shoulders and laughed lightly, hoping to put the situation at ease.

Mikoto just continued to stare and smirked slightly.

"You know what, that was rude and completely none of my business," Kira chattered quickly as she waved the subject matter off. She had no idea what possessed her to ask such a ludicrous thing. They didn't know each other, and neither one of them had to explain themselves. The truth of the matter was, she was just a girl in a park and he was just a guy in a park. "I'm probably making you late, I'm sorry. Please excuse me," she apologized and bowed humbly before turning away.

Mikoto grabbed her wrist, and Kira gasped. She looked down at her wrist and saw Mikoto's hand wrapped around it. Just as she had predicted he was so warm like a flickering fire on a cold night. Her emerald eyes slowly lifted to meet his amber ones. The wind blew past them, causing her long silky black locks to flutter.

"You're a talented artist," he said to her, causing her cheeks to go pink. Mikoto let go of her wrist and walked on, leaving Kira bewildered. She bit her lip and ran after him.

"Mikoto!" she called out when she caught up to him.

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Would you like to go get some coffee next Sunday?" she asked him with hope.

"No," he replied shortly, causing Kira's hope to shatter and her smile to fade.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, here is the next installment! I apologize for any grammar/typo errors you may encounter. Special thanks to **LoveLaughter98** , **Guest 1** and **2** , and **Black Rose Witch** for commenting! And thank you to everyone who has favorited this story!

* * *

 **FIVE**

Mikoto was amused; though his facial features didn't show those emotions at all. His amber eyes were locked on the coffee cup that was being offered to him. Reluctantly, Mikoto took it from Kira, realizing she wasn't going to let him walk away without it. He pulled his cigarette from his mouth and dropped it on the floor. As he stepped on it, he popped the lid off of the coffee cup and smelled the warm and sweet contents.

"I assumed you would be the two sugars and one cream type," Kira explained when his eyes locked on hers. "And I added a little something extra."

"Which is?" Mikoto asked curiously as he pressed the black lid back onto the cup. He brought it to his lips and took a little sip of it.

"It's a secret," Kira teased with a chuckle, which caused Mikoto to nod slowly. The coffee tasted fine, it was almost exactly how he liked coffee when he did drink it. "I figured since you wouldn't go get coffee with me, I'd just bring it to you." She smiled at him as she wrapped her manicured hands around her own cup.

Mikoto couldn't seem to understand this girl. She was oddly attached to him and they'd only spoken three or four times, each of which were rather brief. There was something about her though. It kept him intrigued, maybe it was how she completely disregarded the fact he looked like a thug. Actually, who was he kidding, he was a thug. Kira seemed to embrace that about him though, she was almost like Anna. It was like she had imprinted on him like a baby duck.

"Thanks," Mikoto finally said, trying to avoid any awkward silences.

"You are a man of few words," Kira pointed out, causing Mikoto to just stare at her blankly. She cleared her throat and licked her lips, looking around as if she wanted something to talk about. "I'm uh…probably delaying you…aren't I?" she inquired.

"Not particularly," Mikoto replied with a small shrug as he sipped on the coffee again. They stood in the middle of the patio, the sound of the gurgling fountain water was really the only thing keeping the silence at bay, and, of course, the indistinct chatter of passerby's.

"Oh, well good," Kira said, finding it hard to talk to him. She was afraid of what to say to him. Really, she wasn't sure why she wanted to in the first place. They were obviously from completely different worlds. Or maybe they really weren't that far apart at all. "Okay, so I was wondering…or really, I was hoping that you…I mean you can say no…but I was hoping you would…be willing to help me with something? I completely understand, we're strangers and all, but the thing is…you'd be…perfect…or well not—"

Mikoto covered her mouth with his hand. His actions startled Kira, causing her to jump slightly. She stared into his eyes and fell silent. Mikoto's hand smelled like cigarette smoke, but it was very subtle. He moved his hand from her mouth and smiled weakly.

"Sorry, I do that a lot…the rambling, I mean," she replied with a laugh and sighed softly. "Anyways, what I need your help was for my art project."

"I'm not an artist," Mikoto replied.

"No, I should have been a little more clear," Kira laughed lightly and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You would be my…inspiration or uh…my subject matter."

"You've already drawn me though," Mikoto said, sipping on his coffee again.

"I mean, officially," Kira clarified, causing Mikoto to furrow his brows. "You can say no though. I would totally understand if you didn't want too. It's a really weird request and we don't really know each other at all. So, yeah, just think about it. I don't really need an answer right now, maybe next Sunday you can tell me? Unless you already have an answer then you can just tell me now, but if you're going to say no, I would really like it if you—"

"You talk too much," Mikoto stated when he put his hand back over Kira's mouth.

She apologized, but it was muffled through his hand. Mikoto snickered and shook his head as he pulled his hand from her mouth.

"So yes or no?" Kira asked.

"I'll think about it," he replied with a shrug and was about to walk away. Kira spun around on her heels and watched him go.

"When I'm drawing I'm really quiet!" Kira called out.

Mikoto kept walking, but he had a smile on his face as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** This next installment is short and I apologize for that! The next one will be longer though, thank you **LoveLaughter98** for your comment. And thanks to everyone who has read up to this point!

* * *

 **SIX**

She didn't have her sketchbook the next Sunday. Instead, she was reading a book and had her hair in loose ringlet curls. It was a late summer day with not a single cloud in the sky. There was a nice breeze though, so it wasn't too hot that afternoon. Mikoto walked down the stairs and as if Kira knew, she looked up and looked his way. She smiled at him and closed her book, laying it beside her.

Mikoto stood before her with his hands in his pockets. She waited for him to speak first, but instead he took a seat beside her. He remained silent and Kira watched him curiously.

"No sketches today?" Mikoto asked her.

She stifled a laugh and shook her head. "Not today," she answered and crossed one leg over the other. "Did you decide if you want to be my subject or not?"

When he looked at her, he could see the glow of hope in her eyes. Mikoto sighed softly and nodded his head. "I'll do it," he answered and Kira's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Really?" Kira squeaked with excitement. "Thank you!"

Mikoto nodded his head and stood up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything," Kira cheerfully spoke.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he inquired with a raised brow.

Kira blinked a few times, surprised by his question. "Should I be?"

Mikoto smirked and looked away from Kira.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** This one is a little longer, hope you guys like it. Thanks for commenting **LaughterLover98** and **animelover1111**! Until next time everyone!

* * *

 **SEVEN**

Kira looked so deep in thought as she dipped her brush into the paint. She had her legs folded on the top of the table she was sitting on. Before her was a canvas with a half painted image of Mikoto sitting at a table by a window with a coffee cup on the table and a cigarette in hand.

He snuck glances at her every so often, but remained mostly still as Kira had asked him too two hours ago. She got this crinkle in the middle of her brow, which Mikoto found cute. He glanced down at the table and reached for his coffee.

"So what are you going to do with your painting?" Mikoto asked her as he sipped on the coffee.

"My friend and I have a studio," Kira explained, looking over at him. Mikoto looked back at her and pursed his lips with slight intrigue. "It's not open yet, but it will be next month." She smiled at him and went back to painting. "I'm nearly done by the way, so you won't have to stay if you don't want."

"I don't mind," Mikoto replied honestly. All he would end up doing is napping on Kusanagi's couch anyways. "Will you let me see it?" he inquired before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, if you'd like too," Kira replied. "When it's finished that is." She chuckled lightly and continued painting the red of Mikoto's hair. As she was painting, Kira felt Mikoto's eyes on her. When she looked at him, he didn't look away. His amber eyes bore into hers, and she blushed slightly.

"You are quiet when you draw or paint," Mikoto commented with a small smile.

"It's because I'm concentrating," Kira said as she put her brush into a cup of water and grabbed a fresh one. "I only ramble when I'm nervous."

"So you get nervous around me?" Mikoto questioned in a slightly teasing way, which caused Kira to blush and smirk. She remained silent as she continued to paint. "I thought you weren't scared of me."

"I'm not," Kira assured him with a giggle. "At least not in the way you think."

"What does that mean?" Mikoto inquired with a tilt of his head.

Kira put her brush down and unfolded her legs. She hopped down from the table and stretched a bit before tapping her chin. "I don't fear that you are going to hurt me, I mean I guess you could if you wanted too. I just don't think that you will though…I mean, will you? Hurt me?" Kira asked as she rolled back and forth on the heels of her feet.

Mikoto stared at her for a moment. "No, I wouldn't."

Kira smiled at him and grabbed the canvas. She walked over to him and was about to turn it around to show him, but Mikoto stopped her.

"Is it finished?" he asked her.

"Yes," Kira replied with a single nod. She continued to turn it around and rested it against the table.

Mikoto leaned back in his chair as he looked at the detail and coloring. She had drawn the large floor to ceiling window with a faded cityscape painted in faded greys and blues. The table was painted a dusty chocolate brown with Mikoto's arm resting on it along with the coffee cup near his hand. She had the detail of the fur on his jacket and even the buttons. It was a beautiful piece even though it seemed gloomy with the gray colors aside from Mikoto's red hair.

"This is amazing, Kira," Mikoto said.

"Will you come see it on display at the studio?" Kira asked hopefully. "I'd really like you to come to the opening."

Mikoto looked up at her and could see the starry look in her eyes. He didn't understand what her fascination in him was. "When is it?"

"The first Friday next month, it starts at six that evening," Kira answered.

"Okay," Mikoto replied with a single nod. "I'll go."

Kira didn't know what possessed her to do what she did next, but she threw her arms around him and held him tight. Mikoto was surprised by her actions and stiffened a bit, but softened when Kira quickly pulled away from him.

"That was…I'm so sorry! I'm really…that…I don't know why…I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry Mikoto!" She bowed apologetically and stepped away from him. Her cheeks started heating up and she quickly spun around. "That was completely impulse. I really thought you would say no and you didn't, so I just got really excited. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She brushed her hair behind her ear and started busying herself with her brushes.

"I don't mind," Mikoto replied with a shake of his head. "You're a very strange girl though."

Kira turned around and looked at him, laughing nervously. "Strange is better than normal though, isn't it?"

"So it would seem," Mikoto agreed with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Another long one for you guys! Thank you **LaughterLover98, Eclaire,** and **Guest** for your comments, hope you all enjoy this part as well.

* * *

 **EIGHT**

The people here were prim and proper, fancy wines and stinky cheeses, orchestra music, and artwork of all kinds displayed all around the studio. It wasn't a large studio, but it certainly wasn't small either. If anything, Mikoto would say it was the perfect size. There was enough space to not be crowded around any particular piece, and the pedestals in the room with the statues gave more dimension. He wasn't one for architecture or anything, but he could assume this was a very nice studio.

It was about seven when he had arrived and there were probably fifty or so people walking around. They were gabbing about the artwork, how some people could talk so in depth about a painting of a single flower or squiggly lines he would never understand. In the back of the studio he could see a few tables were set up with the wine and cheeses and other types of goodies.

His ears caught the sound of her gentle laugh. He looked to his left and spotted her talking with two older gentlemen. She was smiling so bright, he thought he would go blind from the shine. His amber eyes moved to the painting beside them. Mikoto smiled weakly upon noticing it was the piece she had done of him a few weeks ago. The two men looked at her and then turned back to her asking some questions. Kira gushed and giggled, seeming perfectly in place among the art lovers.

Her silky black hair was perfectly straight with not a single piece out of place. Her dress was perfect on her, hugging her curves nicely and fanning out in an airy manner at her hips. She had this sparkle in her green eyes, one of kindness and inspiration. Mikoto was in awe by her presences, not that he dared to show it. As if Kira knew he was staring at her, she looked his way and smiled at him. She nodded once and turned back to the men to excuse herself for a moment. The two men gladly obliged and went about their way as Kira and Mikoto approached one another.

"You came," Kira said happily.

"You invited me," Mikoto commented with a small nod.

"You're right, I did," she agreed. "Thank you for coming, Mikoto. I'm really glad you're here."

"Of course," Mikoto smiled weakly. "Is all of the artwork in here your own?" he inquired, gesturing to the various paintings, statues, and drawings.

"A few, maybe about seven of them. My friend has five. Then everything else are collected pieces from my family," Kira explained as she looked around the studio. "My grandfather collected paintings since he was twelve years old, many of the pieces he found became priceless works of art. My mother shared that same passion and collected as well, then you have me an artist and collector."

She seemed so proud, and Mikoto couldn't blame here there must have been about fifty pieces of artwork on display. He wasn't one for art, it didn't speak to him like it did to her. The way she lit up about it though, the fire in her eyes, the happiness in her voice, and the excitement in her smile was beautiful. She was her own work of art and Mikoto was certain she wasn't even aware of it.

"I don't understand art like you, but I can tell it's quite the collection," Mikoto replied as his eyes glanced around. Some paintings didn't seem like much, but obviously with all these people gushing it must have meant something. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," she replied politely with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Oh! Is this the one?" a girl's voice chirped.

Mikoto turned to see a young woman with brunette hair in loose curls wearing a simple black dress and heels. She was pretty, small and petite in frame, but she didn't have the same shine that Kira had.

"Mikoto this is my friend Hana, she helped me open this place up," Kira introduced.

"Hello," Mikoto greeted simply with a single nod.

"Well the painting is certainly a likeness, but you are not just handsome," Hana said, causing Mikoto to tilt his head with intrigue. Kira sighed and shook her head, covering her face with her manicured hand. "You're gorgeous!"

Mikoto blinked a couple of times in surprise. Hana was loud and cheerful, he was beginning to like Kira's mousy ways more and more.

"Hana, please stop, you're embarrassing me," Kira laughed nervously, waving a hand at her friend.

"So let me ask you something," Hana said, completely ignoring Kira's request. Mikoto stared blankly at Hana, who didn't seem to be intimidated by him in the slightest. "When are you going to ask her on a real date?"

"Hana!" Kira squeaked in disapproval though a tiny part of her was kind of wondering the same thing.

Mikoto wasn't really sure what to make of the situation. He'd been on a few dates before, he'd slept with women before, kissed women, and all of that, but never one of any substance. Kira wasn't like other women, she was different. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to take her on a legitimate date. The thought had crossed his mind once or twice, but he never thought to actually do it. His amber eyes glanced at Kira, who seemed both worried and nervous at the same time.

"Are you free this coming Saturday?" Mikoto asked, which surprised Kira. He could see her eyes widening slightly while her friend's smile grew wider.

"Uh...I, uh...yeah..I'm...yeah, I'm free next Saturday," Kira managed to stutter out as her cheeks started turning red.

"Then allow me the pleasure of taking you out on a real date," Mikoto replied, which caused Kira's mouth to open slightly. Hana on the other hand was beaming like a child in a candy store.

"Okay," Kira breathed with a single nod and smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Here's the next installment, we'll be meeting HOMRA soon, yay! Thank you **LaughterLover98** for always commenting on each installment! And, of course, thanks to everyone else who is reading.

* * *

 **NINE**

It was better than she had anticipated. Mikoto Suoh, may have seemed intimidating and impassive, but he was actually rather kind and responsive—in his own way that is. He listened well and watched her closely like he was studying every curve of her face and every fleck of gold and brown in her emerald eyes. Kira wasn't sure why he was so fascinated by her. She felt like she was just the average run of the mill girl.

"Can I ask you something?" Kira asked as they sat outside under a veranda of twinkling lights. Mikoto looked at her and nodded once. "When Hana…rudely forced you to—"

"She didn't force me," Mikoto interrupted. He knew what she was going to ask, so he decided to just beat her to the punch. Kira looked at him and tilted her head slightly. Her black hair slipped down her shoulder and she smiled weakly. "I wanted to."

Kira's eyes widened in surprise, she did not see that one coming. "You did?"

Mikoto smirked, but did not shown any other form of response. He could tell that flustered Kira a bit, but she managed to keep her composure together. The redheaded man lifted his coffee mug from the table and sipped on it quietly. His amber eyes watched her closely as he did. Kira bit her lip in a nervous, yet cute sort of manner. She didn't realize that she had captured his attention.

There was something about her. Mikoto thought of her to be like smoke. She was completely toxic to him and she wasn't even aware of it. He wanted more though; he had never thought someone would be able to have this control over him. But she didn't appear to want control of him at all.

"She gave me the push I needed," Mikoto explained, which caused Kira to look down at the table for a moment. He stared at her, the blush on her cheeks, the warm suntan glow of her skin, the silky shine of her hair, and the candy like gloss of her lips. Mikoto could watch her all day. "Let's go for a walk." He stood up and nodded for her to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Kira asked as she stood up and flatted the navy blue skirt she was wearing.

"Do you trust me?" Mikoto asked, holding his hand out to her.

Kira's green eyes were locked on his hand for a moment. She licked her lips and nodded as she placed her hand in his. He smiled and pulled her forward gently, looping her arm through his own. Kira held to his arm and gazed up at him as he lead her down the sidewalk to an unknown destination and the entire time butterflies were in her stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Another installment for you lovely people, I'm feeling very inspired! Thanks for commenting **LaughterLover98** and **animelover1111**!

* * *

 **TEN**

Mikoto sat quietly at the bar of HOMRA. He stared blankly at his glass of whiskey and mindlessly flipped the top of his lighter open and closed. Anna, a beautiful young girl, watched him curiously and glanced over at Kusanagi and Tatara who seemed to notice Mikoto's odd behavior. It wasn't that he was quiet, but the fact he was staring into space. If he was asleep it would have made more sense, but it was like something was on his mind.

Anna hopped down from the bar stool she was on and crossed over to Mikoto. He had been sitting on the other end of the bar, not attuned with anything going on around him. It was a rather quiet day in HOMRA though; most of the boys were out getting into some sort of shenanigans, leaving only the four in the bar.

"Mikoto?" Anna called out to him as she stood beside him.

Mikoto turned his head to look at Anna. She blinked a few times and climbed onto the empty bar stool beside the man who's red was warmer and brighter than anyone's. He used to call her a brat and ignored her often, but over time he grew fond of the little girl. She always had an intrigue with him because of his beautiful red aura. Anna was a strain, her world was mostly shades of grey and the only color that she ever seemed to see without her glass marbles was red.

"You seem distracted," Anna noted, which wasn't like her. The little girl normally kept to herself when it came to her King, but this was something that had been going on for a while. Mikoto didn't usually act on what troubled him; so as the problem persisted for longer than a week Anna couldn't keep quiet. "I'm worried."

Tatara smiled weakly and placed a hand on Anna's head in an affectionate manner. He was a lean and tall young man with long tawny hair. He was always so kind and took care of everyone in HOMRA. Although, his motherly ways sometimes annoyed the others everyone loved him nonetheless.

"I'm fine," Mikoto replied simply as he got up from the bar and walked away. The bells of the front door jingled and Anna frowned as she watched him through the window.

"He's acting strange," Tatara commented and looked back at Kusanagi, who nodded in agreement as he polished some glasses. "But I don't think it's a bad kind of strange."

"I don't either," Kusanagi agreed and looked at Anna, who still seemed sad. "He's okay, Anna."

The girl dressed in the red gothic Lolita dress looked at the man behind the bar. He smiled at her and nodded his head to assure her. She looked back at the door and hopped down from the stool and ran out the door.

"Anna!" Tatara called out, but she didn't stop. "Should we go get her?"

"Mikoto will watch her," Kusanagi replied as he leaned on the bar top. "I haven't seen Mikoto like this in years."

"He's been like this before?" Tatara asked in surprise and Kusanagi nodded his head. "I don't remember."

"It was a little before you came along," Kusanagi replied as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "He was, I wouldn't say in love per se, but definitely heading in that direction."

Tatara opened his mouth, but then quickly closed it. He smiled and laughed lightly, resting his elbows on the bar. Propping his chin in the palm of his hand, Tatara was completely amused by the idea of a Mikoto in love or heading in that direction.

"So you think he's found someone?" Tatara asked with a raised brow.

"It's definitely possible," Kusanagi said as he blew out a ring of smoke.

"Why would he be distracted by that though? Shouldn't he be happy about this?" Tatara questioned. He never really did associate falling in love as a negative, but Mikoto also wasn't like normal people. The redhead was quiet, lazy, and aloof even, but he was a good person when it came down to it.

"A distracted Mikoto is a happy Mikoto," Kusanagi explained, which confused Tatara a bit. "He's distracted because he's happy and my bet is he doesn't know what to do with himself."

"Now, I'm wishing I'd gone with Anna," Tatara chuckled. "I wonder who has the attention of our King."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I hope that I do Anna justice in this installment. Thank you for commenting **Hiyoritsu, Guest,** and **animelover1111**!

* * *

 **ELEVEN**

Anna had followed Mikoto to the park not far from HOMRA. He normally walked through the park on Sunday afternoons for no particular reason. Usually it was to avoid all the boisterous members for a little while. He'd then go to his favorite bench in the entire park and take a nap before heading home. Anna would know, she'd accompanied him a few times on the trip. When she watched him going down the stairs, following his usual route, Anna assumed that's exactly where he was going.

He stopped though at the fountain and a girl sitting at it reading a book looked to him. She had a pretty smile and long black hair with shimmering green eyes. Anna watched through her marble for a moment longer before deciding to go down. As she was walking down, she could hear the girl stuttering over her words. The little girl blinked and put her marble down as she got closer.

"I guess, I'm trying to say…that I had a really…no, I had a great time last night and…well, I was…I was uh, wondering…maybe if you had um, a good time too then maybe…we could, you know? Do it again?" the dark haired girl asked and glanced down when she noticed the young girl staring at them.

Mikoto picked up on Kira's attention and glanced down at Anna. He thought he felt her close by, but he didn't think she'd follow him. His amber eyes scanned the area, but none of the HOMRA members appeared to be with her. Mikoto turned around fully and looked at Anna.

"Are you lost?" Kira asked kindly.

"No," Anna replied with a shake of her head and looked up at Mikoto. "Who are you?" she inquired as she turned her attention back to Kira.

"My name is Kira," she introduced politely as she knelt down to be closer to Anna's height. She was so small and petite, almost like a porcelain doll. Kira couldn't deny she was very pretty with her unique crimson colored eyes and pale skin. "Should you be wandering the park alone?" Kira asked.

"I'm not alone," Anna replied as she reached for the hem of Mikoto's jacket. "I'm with Mikoto."

"You…wait, you know him?" Kira asked in surprise and stood up, locking her eyes on Mikoto, who was staring down at Anna with a blank expression. "You never told me you had a daughter."

"She's not my daughter," Mikoto explained with a shake of his head. Kira looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. "We're not related, but we take care of her."

"We?" Kira repeated with a raised brow.

"HOMRA," Anna answered for Mikoto, gaining Kira's attention. She had heard of that group before, and if she recalled it was also a bar. Kira didn't know much about them other than they were a gang, vigilantes to be correct. "Are you a friend of Mikoto's?" the little girl asked with a slight tilt of her head.

Kira blushed. Were they friends? Or were they more? They saw each other every Sunday afternoon and had technically gone on two dates. She had just asked him practically asked him if he would like to go on another.

"Yeah, we're friends," Kira finally managed. "Right?" she inquired as she looked at Mikoto, who nodded in agreement.

Anna looked at Mikoto and then turned back to look at Kira. The little girl smiled and grabbed hold of Kira's hand and pulled her along. "Mikoto promised to play with me today. You should come too."

Mikoto furrowed his brows and stared at Anna. He never recalled making such a promise, but he remained silent. Nevertheless, Mikoto followed after the two girls, watching as they talked about where they were going. Anna mentioned there was a snow cone vendor on the other side of the park.

"What's your favorite flavor, Anna?" Kira asked with a smile as they walked hand in hand. Mikoto smiled weakly as he watched them.

"Strawberry," Anna chirped happily, thinking about the snow cone that she was going to have Mikoto buy her.

"Mine too!" Kira beamed with a small laugh. "I say we make Mikoto buy us some."

The redhead behind them raised a brow with intrigue. The two girls looked back at him, and he lit a cigarette. He blew out some smoke and held the cigarette between his fingers. Anna ran over to him and took hold of his free hand. Mikoto glanced down at Anna and shook his head a bit with a smirk on his lips. Anna tugged him along and took hold of Kira's hand before she led them both to the snow cone shop.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** And now we cue the drama. Thank you for commenting on the previous piece **LaughterLover98, Eclaire, alex555sweet,** and **Guest**! I hope everyone enjoys this part.

* * *

 **TWELVE**

Kira yawned as she sat in the small office at her art studio. She was busy planning an event for the autumn months that would be arriving soon. She wanted to do something unique and fun for everyone to enjoy. After tossing around several ideas all week with Hanna, they finally decided to give it a rest until something just randomly popped up. Kira looked at the time on the computer screen and sighed. It was five minutes past ten. She hadn't realized she'd been sitting in her studio for the past three hours.

Quickly shutting down her computer, Kira stood up and slipped on her simple black blazer and grabbed her purse. She fished her keys out of her purse to lock up the office and the studio. When she was outside of the studio, Kira locked the door and started heading back towards her apartment.

As she was walking down the street she noticed someone leaning up against the wall of building. She quickly looked away to not draw attention. When she started to pick up the pace, the person called out to her. Her head and gut told her to ignore him and keep moving, but for some reason she turned to look at the man. Kira watched the man come into the light of the street lamp.

"Well look at ya now," the man said with a chuckle.

"Jimushi," Kira grimaced as the infamous pimp came towards her. He wore all black and had a scar going over his right eye. "What are you doing here?"

"You're worth a pretty penny now aren't ya?" he inquired as he started circling her like a shark. Kira licked her lips and shook her head, but Jimushi only scoffed and reached for her face. The green eyed girl yelped at his tight grip. "Did you forget Kira?" the man growled as he forced her to look up at him.

"Stop!" Kira snapped as she slapped his hand away from her face. "I don't owe you a damn thing, Jimushi!"

The man with long blond hair that was tied back in a low ponytail cackled and grabbed Kira, pushing her up against the wall. His calloused had gripped her by her throat and she grabbed his wrist. Jimushi lifted her up, causing her feet to dangle ever so slightly. Kira cried in pain when he slammed her against the wall. She started to pale the tighter the man squeezed. Her eyes started to tear up and just before she passed out, Jimushi dropped her. Kira stumbled and gagged, grabbing hold of her now bruised neck. When she looked back at Jimushi he forced her to stand up straight and punched her in the eye.

Kira screamed and fell onto the ground. She covered her face with her hand and bit back her desire to cry and beg for mercy. Jimushi went to grab her by her hair, but was violently stopped by brute force. Kira scooted away as she saw a flash of red and Jimushi being slammed into the wall.

"Mikoto," Kira breathed in relief as the redhead kneed Jimushi in the stomach and tossed him onto the ground. The girl gasped and watched as Mikoto stared down at Jimushi's bloody lips. With one swift kick to the gut, Mikoto caused Jimushi to curl in on himself. Kneeling down to Jimushi's side, Mikoto grabbed him by his long blond hair.

"If you ever touch Kira again," Mikoto said his body becoming covered in a dark red aura before saying, "I will kill you." With those harsh words, Mikoto tossed Jimushi aside and went to Kira.

Kira felt Mikoto's arms come around her securely. He was so warm against the damp and cold alley floor. She looked at him and smiled weakly in appreciation that he'd come to her rescue. There was no reason to question why he was even around, she would just be grateful. Knowing that she was safe, Kira rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Mild sexual content in this, but nothing graphic. And it is long too! Thank you for commenting on the previous piece **LaughterLover98,** **animelover1111,** and **Eclaire**!

* * *

 **THIRTEEN**

Kira flinched as Mikoto carefully and gently pressed an antiseptic swab against the cut on her face. She tried to move away, but Mikoto didn't let her. Her pretty green eyes looked into his amber ones and she licked her lips. When she looked away from him, Mikoto reached under her chin and gently lifted it. Kira looked back into his eyes and sighed softly.

"I'm fine, Mikoto," she assured him, but he didn't believe her. For the moment she was out of harms way, but he knew these notorious crime mongers. When they wanted something they were relentless to get it. "Thank you," she whispered and Mikoto let go of her chin and stared at her.

"Are you going to tell me why this happened to you?" Mikoto inquired, gesturing to her swollen face. Kira bit her lip and looked down at her hands resting in her lap. The man before her tilted his head slightly and backed up, leaning against the wall. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited patiently for her to say something.

"It's not a big—"

"Yes, it is," Mikoto interrupted as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and put it in his mouth. "So talk," he prompted as he snapped his fingers causing a flame to rise from the tip. Kira's eyes widened in amazement as Mikoto lit his cigarette and puffed on it.

"When I was sixteen my family was in debt, a severe debt. We turned to Jimushi for help, sold nearly every piece of artwork we ever collected. Everything in that studio is all that's left. We lost everything, our house, our cars, and eventually my father committed suicide. It became too much for him, leaving only my mother and I," she paused for a moment and glanced at Mikoto, who listened carefully to her tragic story, "Jimushi offered us a place to stay in exchange for work, which we did. When I turned nineteen, my mother and I left him saying we'd had enough. We had paid him back in full and that should have been the end of it."

"Things like that never end," Mikoto told her as he pulled the cigarette from his lips and blew out the smoke. Kira looked at him and nodded her head slowly in agreement.

"I hadn't seen or heard from him in three years, I assumed everything was okay," she explained sadly as she buried her face in her hands. "I mean everything is aside from this."

Mikoto put his cigarette back in his mouth and stared at the girl sitting on his bathroom counter. She blushed and cleared her throat. "He won't stop," the redhead told her and Kira frowned at his words. "I know his type, he won't stop."

Kira sighed and slid off of the counter and fixed up her clothes. "I should go."

She went for the door, but Mikoto reached for her hand. When she felt it's warmth, Kira looked up into his eyes and he shook his head as he blocked her way. Kira smiled weakly and placed her hands behind her back.

Mikoto put out his cigarette and tossed it into the sink. He looked down at Kira and brushed her hair over her shoulder. She shivered at his touch and closed her eyes. Mikoto's hand moved over her shoulder until he reached her neck. He moved his hand slowly up her neck to her cheek. Kira turned towards his hand and slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

"I won't let him hurt you or your mother," Mikoto assured her and Kira smiled up at him.

"You don't—"

Mikoto silenced her with a soft, but powerful kiss. His lips moved against hers and his hands moved to her hips pulling her close to him. Kira moaned lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself up onto her tiptoes. It was exactly how she imagined it would be. Powerful and soft, fiery and sweet, the perfect kiss she had always imagined she would one day have when she was younger. Mikoto lowered his hands to the back of her thighs and easily hoisted her up.

The kiss never broke as he placed her on the counter. Kira's hand raked through Mikoto's red hair and his hands slowly moved up her thighs and under her blouse. His warm hands moved up to her rib cage and slowly back down to the supple skin of her stomach. Kira moaned as he pulled away from her lips and trailed soft kisses along her neck. Her head fell back and she bit her lip to keep herself from moaning.

Mikoto pulled away and pressed his lips against hers one more time. He gently stroked her hair and rested his forehead against hers.

"Stay," he whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She pulled away from him and rested her hands against his chest. A small smile crept onto her face and she closed her eyes as he kissed her neck again. He used one had to move the shower curtain, searching for the shower knob and turned it when he felt it. Mikoto pulled away from her and smiled as she stared at him with a hint of mischief.

Kira lifted her arms up above her head. Mikoto chuckled as he reached for the bottom of her blouse and pulled it off of her slowly. When he let it fall to the floor, Kira slipped down from the counter and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. As she pulled it up, Mikoto raised his own arms. Kira laughed as she got onto her tiptoes to pull his shirt off. Mikoto chuckled and helped her out, tossing his shirt aside.

Kira moved closer to him and slowly undid his belt and jeans. He unzipped her skirt and let it fall from her hips as he stepped out of his jeans, pushing them aside with his feet. This was the bravest he had ever seen Kira, no blushing, no mousy speaking, or stuttering. She was simply confident and Mikoto was soaking all of it in. He reached behind himself and pushed the curtain aside before wrapping his strong arms around Kira's waist.

Kira put her hands on his shoulders and followed him into the shower, letting the hot steaming water pour over their naked bodies.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** I think we need a little humor, so hopefully you guys like this installment. More to come with HOMRA interactions, I swear! A huge thank you to **LaughterLover98, Hiyoritsu, kprojectfan,** **Jaybell,** and **Guest!**

* * *

 **FOURTEEN**

Tatara Totsuka walked into the bar at ten in the morning. He spotted Izumo sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand a newspaper laid out in front of him. Tatara looked at the older gentlemen, who seemed very amused about something. Tatara had a feeling that Izumo Kusanagi wasn't simply smiling at some story in the paper either. As he took a seat across from him, Tatara raised a brow when the man looked up at him through his glasses.

"Good story?" Tatara inquired, tapping the paper.

"There's a girl upstairs," Kusanagi explained, which made Tatara tilt his head in confusion. Of course there was a girl, Anna lived in the apartment above the bar just like Kusanagi and Mikoto.

"You mean Anna?" Tatara asked with a chuckle.

"No," Kusanagi deadpanned and shook his head. "I mean a young lady."

Tatara was suddenly very intrigued by this bit of information. He wondered if it was the same girl who seemed to have Mikoto distracted. "The one who…"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Kusanagi chuckled as he sipped on his coffee. He was about to say something else, but stopped when someone started coming down the stairs. The two men at the bar both turned to see Mikoto walking down. They stared at him, which caused him to stop and stare back at them.

He ignored their stares, but they persisted as he reached the bar. His amber eyes glanced at them, but he just shook his head and made himself a cup off coffee. Tatara and Kusanagi looked to each other for a moment before turning back to look at Mikoto. He turned around, holding his coffee cup in both hands. Mikoto raised a brow as the two looked at him like hungry dogs begging for some liver snaps.

"What?" Mikoto asked, finally annoyed with their incessant staring.

"Nothing," both said quickly and looked away, causing Mikoto to snort.

"Right," their King retorted as he walked around the bar and sat in on a bar stool beside Tatara. As he sipped on his coffee, he gave the two a sideways glance. They were still staring, which was becoming very annoying. "Just ask already," Mikoto grumbled with an eye roll as he put the coffee cup down.

"Who's the girl?" Kusanagi asked as he gave Tatara a cup and poured some coffee into it.

"Her name is Kira," Mikoto answered with a small shrug. Tatara and Kusanagi both looked at each other and smirked as they turned back to their King. "And that's all I'm saying." He picked up his coffee cup and walked off.

"I have more questions!" Tatara called out, but Mikoto ignored him completely as he ventured up the stairs. "Do you think he'd light me on fire if I went up there?"

"I think he'd burn the whole building," Kusanagi replied with a chuckle.

"Kira," Mikoto said, but the girl came down the stairs anyways. She stopped at the bottom and smiled warmly at them and waved.

"Hi, I'm Kira," she greeted them both politely. Mikoto came down beside her and sighed, knowing exactly what would happen. And to make matters worse, Yata and Rikio came toddling into the bar. They both stopped and looked at Kira and she looked back at them. "Hello," she smiled and turned back to Mikoto, who shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** We need a little cuteness before more humor and drama! Thanks for commenting **LaughterLover98, Hiyoritsu, Eclaire, Guest,** and **animelover111**!

* * *

 **FIFTEEN**

Two weeks ago, Mikoto and Kira showered together and slept together. She was happy, so incredibly happy. He had tried to keep her out of his life, but it didn't work to well especially once his entire clan knew. They pretty much immersed her into their world, much to Mikoto disapproval. She was from a different world, even if she had once dabbled in it. He didn't want her to be in this world again, he wanted her to be safe. Kira had assured him she could handle herself, but Mikoto begged to differ.

Jimushi hadn't come around since that night, but Mikoto was sure it was only a matter of time. He didn't know Jimushi personally, but he knew the type of person he was. His amber eyes opened up and he looked over to his side. His lips curled up into a small smile as he saw the sleeping girl next to him. She stayed over at his place a few times since that first night. He reached down and gently brushed her hair out of her face. Kira shifted a bit and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hi," she greeted quietly with a small laugh. Her sleepy little smile was so cute and innocent that Mikoto couldn't believe he had slept with her. Behind that sweet little smile was a sexy little vixen. He was convinced that her mousy stuttering was all an act. "Were you watching me sleep?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Maybe," he replied as she sat up and scooted closer to him. She rested her head against his bare chest and smiled. Mikoto kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her waist.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked him.

"Sure," Mikoto replied as he gently stroked her arm with his fingertips.

"Are we…you know…like are we a couple? You never asked me officially and I'm old fashioned, but I would…just like, well I uh…wanted to know what this is exactly," Kira stuttered, causing Mikoto to chuckle lightly. She could feel the low rumble of his chest and blushed as she peeked up at him through her lashes. He gently stroked the side of her face and lifted her chin. Gently, Mikoto kissed her lips and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Well Yata and Rikio know, meaning everyone probably knows," Mikoto assumed. It wasn't that those two meant to spread rumors, but whenever they found something out a very loud argument usually ensued thus everyone in the tri-city area knew.

"Then…I think that you…well, I think that you should…uh, you know ask me…properly because I want to hear it." Kira cleared her throat, feeling the blush of her cheeks and the butterflies in her stomach as she crawled onto his lap and straddled him. She had her hands on his chest and bit her lip cutely as she stared into his eyes.

Mikoto smirked devilishly as he gripped her hips and in one swift motion flipped them both. Kira squeaked as she found herself lying on the bed between Mikoto's powerful form. He had one hand on her ribs and the other was by her head, supporting his weight. Slowly, the Red King lowered his head towards hers and just before their noses touched, Mikoto stopped and moved towards her ear.

"I want you, if you want me," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Kira's eyes closed and she smiled as Mikoto started kissing her neck.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** This is an OC chapter, but it's required to lead us into the next portion of the story! Thanks for commenting **LaughterLover98, Guest,** and **animelover111**!

* * *

 **SIXTEEN**

Kira knocked on her mother's apartment door and waited patiently for her to answer it. When the door unlocked and came open, her mother smiled and greeted her kindly. Kira hugged her mother and walked inside the apartment that was decorated with beautiful paintings. All of the paintings were one's that her mother had painted herself. Kira never got tired of looking at them when she came to visit her mother every Sunday morning for brunch.

"You seem different lately, Kira," her mother commented as she wandered into the kitchen to prepare their tea. The younger woman smiled and laughed lightly, asking why her mother said that. "It's a good kind of different, but you seem...happier, maybe even brighter?" her mother explained with a small smile as she looked to her only daughter.

The dark haired girl brushed her hair behind her ear and shrugged her shoulders. She had yet to tell her mother of Mikoto, but it was only yesterday that they had officially become a couple. It was probably the perfect time to tell her mother.

"I guess with the studio opening and it's almost autumn, I just feel happier," Kira explained, but her mother scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "What?" her daughter inquired with a chuckle.

"It's not that kind of happy," her mother said as she placed the tea and cups onto a small tray. She waved for her daughter to fall her onto the small balcony that overlooked the city. "The kind of happy I'm speaking of is the fall in love kind of happy," her mother paused as she and her daughter both sat at the small metal table, "I know that look anywhere, it's the same look your father had when we first met."

"You don't talk about that much," Kira commented as she poured herself and mother some tea. "But, you are correct. I've met someone," Kira was smiling brightly and shook her head, fighting back her giggle. "He is good, Mom, he really is."

Her mother smiled happily as she brought her cup to her lips and sipped quietly. "Well, I have to meet this young man," her mother replied when she put her cup back down. "What's the name of the man who's put the stars in your eyes?"

Kira blushed slightly and bit her lip. "Mikoto Suoh."

Her mother furrowed her brows.

"What's wrong?" her daughter asked nervously, trying to interpret the concerned look on her mother's face.

"Sweetheart," her mother sighed as she wrapped her hands around the cup. "Do you know who that is?" she asked softly.

"I do," Kira answered firmly with a single nod. "But he's not a bad person, Mom."

"He's no different than Jimushi," her mother retorted with a shake of her head. Kira understood her mother's reluctance to believe her given the circumstances, but Mikoto was nothing like Jimushi. "When he's finished with you, he'll toss you aside like you're trash."

"Mom!" Kira snapped and shook her head. "Mikoto is a good man and he protected me from Jimushi! They aren't alike...not even close."

"Jimushi protected us too, but now look what's happened," her mother shot back and glared at her daughter. "You must end things with Mikoto and stay away from him. I don't want that life for you."

"I'm not going to do that, Mom," Kira stated, causing her mother to lean back in her chair. She scowled and shook her head as she stared at her daughter, who remained still and firm on her decision.

"Did you learn nothing from those years we spent with Jimushi?" her mother asked in annoyance.

"Stop comparing them! They aren't the same," Kira huffed and threw her hands up. She shot up from the table, having heard enough of her mother telling her to leave Mikoto before she had even met him. Kira knew that if they met, things would be different, her mother would understand. Jimushi was dark and twisted, but Mikoto was protective and kind. "Jimushi is a monster, a heartless snake! I would never be with someone like that, and it's insulting that you believe I would go after that." With those words, Kira stormed out of her mother's apartment completely frustrated and angered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** I was going to wait before posting this part, but I really wanted to post it now! Hopefully, you guys enjoy the drama. Thanks for the comment **Eclaire**!

* * *

 **SEVENTEEN**

Kusanagi and Mikoto walked down the trashed streets of the southern most district in Shizume City. It was by far the poorest part of the city and undoubtedly the most crime filled. Mikoto had a cigarette in his mouth and looked around dully. He wasn't really sure why he came down, possibly because he didn't like the way things had ended between Jimushi and his girlfriend. Sure, he'd beaten him down and threatened him, but Mikoto wanted to make it know that if he needed to he could find Jimushi easily.

"This place smells awful," Kusanagi commented, scrunching up his nose. He quickly pulled out a cigarette and lit it. The smell of burning tobacco masked the dank scent that hung in the air around them. He'd only come onto the side of the city once in a while and whenever he did, he didn't stay long.

Mikoto stopped walking when they reached a street corner. Kusanagi stopped beside him and followed his gaze to a warehouse that was surrounded by a chain-link fence topped with razor wire. The redhead pulled the cigarette from his mouth and tossed it onto the ground into a murky puddle.

"What next?" Kusanagi asked, assuming the warehouse before them was where this Jimushi person ran his operations.

"Let's go say hello," Mikoto replied as he walked towards the front entrance that was unguarded, but chained shut. When he reached the gate, Mikoto grabbed the lock and chain. His hand began engulfed in his red aura, causing the metal to melt. Kusanagi stood beside Mikoto as he pushed the gate open and entered the courtyard.

"Weird," Kusanagi muttered when no one came out and no alarms sounded. "You would think they'd have security, maybe this isn't the right place. But my contacts are never wrong." The blond puffed on his cigarette and stuffed his hands into the pocket of his coat.

Mikoto didn't say anything as he walked towards the warehouse. He stopped in front of the door and closed his eyes, trying to focus on the sounds around them. Aside from the sound of cars driving by every now and then it was silent. Mikoto's amber eyes came open and he clicked his tongue as he reached for the door handles. They were locked, but that was hardly an issue for him. Just as he had done to the front gate, Mikoto melted the door handles. When they were mere puddles on the ground, Mikoto kicked the double doors open.

"Knock, knock," Kusanagi announced as the two entered the large warehouse. "Well, this is just odd." The blond looked around the room, but it was empty aside from a few tables and chairs. It was clean though, which meant someone had been using the warehouse for something.

Mikoto narrowed his eyes and glanced around the room. There were some metal storage units in the far right hand corner that were blocking and open stairwell. He tilted his head slightly as he made his way over to it.

"Surely your threat to him wouldn't have made him uproot his entire operation," Kusanagi commented as he looked at the tables that had some brown shavings sprinkled on it. Wiping his finger on the table, the blond licked a piece and scrunched up his nose, spitting the saliva from his mouth in hopes of the taste would go away. "It's opium, they were definitely here."

"The real question is: where did they go?" Mikoto mused as he started climbing up the stairs to the second floor.

Kusanagi followed after him and stopped when he reached the top. The room was completely empty aside from a few canvases strewn on the ground. Mikoto knelt down beside one and found some wax paper crumpled between it. He grabbed the paper and rubbed it between his two fingers.

"Wax paper?" Kusanagi asked and Mikoto nodded his head. "Is that used in drugs?"

"I'm not sure," Mikoto replied as he stood up and tossed the crumpled wax paper aside. "He doesn't deal strictly with drugs though, human trafficking is another hobby of his."

"I don't think you need wax paper for that either," Kusanagi commented as he puffed on his cigarette. "They're gone now, so what do you wanna do?"

Mikoto remained silent and made his way back down the stairs. Kusanagi watched him before following after him. "I doubt he's left the city, we're not the only ones looking for him either."

The two made their way back outside. Mikoto stopped in the middle of the driveway and noticed a silver car parked across the road. When his eyes focused on the car it quickly sped away. Kusanagi raised a brow with intrigue while Mikoto sighed in annoyance.

"You think he knew?" Kusanagi inquired as he put his cigarette out.

"No," Mikoto replied with a shake of his head. "They were expecting someone else."

"You mean Fushimi?" Kusanagi asked as he turned around and sure enough the ex-clan member came from around the corner of the warehouse. Dark messy hair, black rimmed glasses, dressed in the Scepter 4 blue coat and black boots, Saruhiko Fushimi came forth and stopped a few steps away from them. "Scepter 4 has you doing recon?" the blond asked with a smirk.

"And what business do you have with Jimushi Yeun?" Fushimi asked, looking at his former leaders.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** We need more HOMRA. The next couple of parts will be Kira and the members of HOMRA becoming an unorthodox family so to speak. Thanks for commenting **LaughterLover98, animelover1111,** and **NIzzNIzzNIzz!**

* * *

 **EIGHTEEN**

Kira sat at the HOMRA bar, mindlessly doodling on a napkin with Anna sitting beside her watching curiously. For the past three days, Kira had seemed a bit distracted. She hadn't told anyone why, not that they hadn't tried to figure it out. Eventually, Mikoto told everyone to give her some time. He believed that she would tell them when she was ready too. Aside from Kira, Mikoto and the rest of HOMRA were scouring the city for Jimushi.

When Kusanagi and Mikoto had found Fushimi, he told them that when Jimushi wanted to disappear he did. He also informed them that Jimushi had been tried on several counts, but never actually convicted for anything. He was on the black list for Scepter 4 and a number one priority across the country.

"They call him 'The Artist'," Yata said as he walked over to Mikoto, who glanced up at him from his spot on the couch. "He's been suspected of counterfeiting, securities fraud, art theft, racketeering, and so on." Yata was only nineteen years old, but Mikoto liked having him around despite his boisterous personality. The fact of the matter was, Yata was the eyes and ears of HOMRA. He managed to get around well on that skateboard of his, finding countless leads. Kusanagi had even mentioned on a few occasions the only thing that made their vanguard an idiot was his loud mouth. Mikoto couldn't deny it either, Yata had a red-hot temper that often got him into trouble.

"Anything else, Fushimi already told us that much," Mikoto explained as he ran his fingers through his hair, propping his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and put it in his mouth. With a flick of his finger, he lit the cigarette and looked at Yata.

"I do know one thing, but I'm not sure how much of a lead it is," Yata explained quietly, causing Mikoto to raise a brow with intrigue. "He's got a right-hand man named Kenji Arata."

"What does this tell us?" Mikoto asked, pulling his cigarette from his mouth.

"Kenji Arata was convicted for bond fraud three years ago, but escaped prison two months ago." Yata leaned back on the couch and looked at Mikoto, who pursed his lips and nodded his head.

"Keep it quiet, I don't want Kira to know what we're doing," Mikoto commanded as he stood up and walked across the bar. Yata nodded his head in agreement and watched his King go to his girlfriend.

Anna turned to Mikoto and looked back to Kira. He put his cigarette out on the ashtray sitting in the middle of the counter. Kira lifted her head when she felt Mikoto's warm hand touch her bare shoulder. She turned and looked at him smiling weakly at him. His amber eyes studied her face closely as he gently brushed her hair away from her face.

"Let's go somewhere," Mikoto said to her, assuming she needed to get out of the bar and stop moping around. "I promised to take Anna out."

Anna nodded in agreement and Kira looked at the little girl. "And where would you like to go?" Kira asked with a soft smile as Anna thought of a place.

"The aquarium," Anna said with a big smile. "Everyone should come."

"That sounds like fun and I could use some fun," Kira replied.

"Yata can't go he's banned from the aquarium after the last time," Chitose chimed in from across the room. The vanguard snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What did you do to get banned from the aquarium?" Kira asked, peering around Mikoto to look at the hazel-eyed teen.

"I may or may not have skated on the penguin display," Yata muttered and cleared his throat. Kira's eyes widened in surprised and she chuckled lightly, causing Yata to blush and look away.

"Come anyway just leave this," Tatara said as he pulled Yata's skateboard away, causing the teen to gasp. "Leave the bat too." He grabbed the bat and Yata suddenly felt very empty as he sat on the couch.

"Next your gonna tell me to lose the beanie," Yata snorted.

"Maybe you should, it'll make you less recognizable," Kira replied as she appeared behind him and pulled it off. Yata yelped and tried to grab the beanie, but Kira already had it in her clutches. "Hmm, never mind I like you with it on," Kira teased as she handed it back over to him.

"She fits right in, doesn't she?" Kusanagi mused from the other side of the bar where he was drying a wine glass. Mikoto glanced at his friend and nodded his head in agreement. "You know how to pick them, Mikoto."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** I thought this would be a nice little chapter to have before the crime drama begins, hope you guys enjoy! Many thanks to **Eclaire, animelover1111, Guest** , and **kprojectfan**! Also, **SilverThornz** , I know you commented on chapter 5, I don't know if you've caught up yet, but I can assure you parts of the canon will be added as the story goes on. Think of this as the early start of Mikoto's reign as the Red King. I would say to gauge this story taking place two years before the anime begins. Hope this helps you guys out, love ya!

* * *

 **NINETEEN**

Kusanagi looked at Kira, who was drawing him from the couch across the way. He smirked and put the wine glass down, leaning on the bar. She had been coming in every single day for the past week and she'd really become apart of the group. Even Yata, who usually got tongue-tied over girls, was warming up to her. She spent most of her time quietly watching the group, drawing them in that fancy sketchpad of hers.

"You ever going to show us those drawings of yours?" Kusanagi asked with a title of his head. Kira stopped and glanced up at him, smiling cutely. She pursed her lips and nodded her head as she rolled off of the couch and walked over to him. Placing her pencil behind her ear, Kira placed the sketchbook before him and gestured for him to take a look.

Kusanagi flipped through the pages slowly and stopped at one of Anna. It was so realistic; Kusanagi could swear Anna was actually on the page. He smiled and nodded his head, impressed by her work. Mikoto had mentioned she was quite the artist and he certainly wasn't lying.

"What do you think?" Kira asked, leaning against the bar top herself.

"You are talented," Kusanagi replied with a nod of his head as he continued to flip through the book.

"I have many talents," Kira giggled, and Kusanagi tilted his head and closed the sketchbook.

"Such as?" he inquired, his interest peaked.

The bells on the door jingled and Tatara walked in with Mikoto. The two turned and greeted the two as they walked inside. Kira wasn't sure what had been going on, but she also didn't question. She knew Mikoto and his gang were vigilantes, plus Mikoto did his best to keep her out of it.

"Hello, Kira," Tatara greeted politely with a friendly smile, pulling off a black fedora hat. He dropped it down on the bar and took one of the empty seats beside her while Mikoto took the other. "It's always nice to see you here," the tawny haired man said. "What are you two doing?" he asked curiously.

"Speaking of her many talents, she claims to have," Kusanagi explained as he went back to polishing the wine glasses on the bar top. "I asked her to demonstrate these self-proclaimed talents."

"I will gladly show you gentlemen," Kira smiled brightly looking at each of them for a few moments. The black haired beauty reached for Tatara's hat and looked back to Kusanagi. "I will have a shot of vodka."

"And she drinks hard liquor," Kusanagi smirked, turning to Mikoto. The redhead nodded his head, seeming proud that Kira was his girlfriend. As the blond poured some vodka into a shot glass, he pushed it towards Kira. "Drinking isn't really a talent, you know," Kusanagi pointed out.

"This is my talent," Kira replied as she dropped the hat Tatara had been wearing on top of the shot glass. She smiled at them as they all gave her questioning looks. "I can drink that shot without touching the hat," Kira assured them with a proud smile, which caused Kusanagi to raise an eyebrow.

"Well this I have to see," Tatara commented as he leaned on the counter and eyed the hat then Kira.

"It's done," Kira said to him.

Tatara furrowed his brows and quickly lifted the hat. Just as he lifted the hat, Kira grabbed the shot glass and down the drink with ease before putting it back down. The tawny haired man stared at her with his mouth open and unblinking eyes.

Mikoto snickered and shook his head. "Cute," he commented, causing Kira to turn and look at him. She blushed a bit and giggled with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Clever girl," Kusanagi added in with an approving nod. "You'd be good for HOMRA."

Mikoto gave Kusanagi a look, which caused the blond to turn and continue polishing the wine glasses. The King didn't want Kira to get any ideas, it was safer if she wasn't directly involved. Especially while they were trying to find out where Jimushi was.

"I told you I was a girl of many talents," Kira gushed and giggled when Mikoto took the hat from Tatara and dropped it on her head. She looked at him with stars in her eyes and he shook his head, smirking at her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Ladies and Gentlemen we are now entering the crime part of the story, yay! I really hope you all enjoy it. Share your thoughts in a comment or a private message. I appreciate the comments **NIzzNIzzNIzz** , **Guest,** and **animelover1111!**

* * *

 **TWENTY**

It was Sunday again and Kira was debating if she should go visit her mother. She was currently pacing in Mikoto's bedroom, so distracted she hadn't even realized Anna and walked in and watched from the doorway. The young girl could tell that Kira was obviously distressed. She looked to the bed and saw Mikoto was sitting up against the headboard watching Kira as well. The little girl smiled and ran over to the bed, climbing up and sitting beside him in her pretty red dress.

"Is she okay?" Anna asked, seeing as Kira was still oblivious to her arrival.

"She's been doing that for the past half hour," Mikoto commented as he looked to Anna, who tilted her head.

"Kira," Anna called out, causing the girl to stop pacing. She spun around quickly and gasped when she noticed Anna sitting next to Mikoto. Kira quickly apologized for not realizing Anna had come to visit them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Kira asked with a nervous laugh, earning a disbelieving look from both Mikoto and Anna. She fell quiet and walked over to the bed and sat on the other side of Anna. "Every Sunday at 10:30, I go visit my mother for tea. Last time, didn't go so well and I am debating if I should go or not."

"You should," Anna and Mikoto said in unison, causing Kira to blink a few times before chuckling. She gently reached towards Anna's hair and stroked it affectionately. It wasn't her place to ask, but the question had popped into her head more than once: how had Anna ended up with HOMRA?

"Where is your mother, Anna?" Kira asked gently, hoping she wouldn't offend either of them. Mikoto seemed to care very deeply for the little girl, actually he seemed to care a great deal about all his friends.

"She's dead," Anna said flatly, which surprised Kira. The way she said it so unflinchingly was hard to see. It was like Anna was completely unaffected by such knowledge. Of course, Kira was the same way when it came to her father. She hated that it happened, but whenever someone asked she didn't even flinch when she explained he killed himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kira replied meekly and cleared her throat. "And you took her in?"

"Something like that," Mikoto replied as he looked at Anna for a moment. "You should go see your mother, take Anna with you." He got off of the bed and patted Anna's head affectionately before going over to Kira. She looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, maybe I should apologize for yelling at her," Kira sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Is that why you've been distracted all week? You fought with your mother?" Mikoto asked her.

"Yeah, I didn't realize you all had noticed," Kira laughed lightly and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Mikoto stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. He assured her as long as she was okay then he was fine just like everyone else. Kira nodded in understanding as Mikoto quietly left the room, saying he'd be back later before closing the door. When the door closed, Kira sputtered and fell back on the King's bed, glancing to Anna.

"Well, I guess we should go visit my mother, huh?" Kira asked.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** This piece is very, very short. Tell me what you all think! Thanks for reading and special thanks to **Guest** for your comment. Until next time everyone, see you next time.

* * *

 **TWENTY-ONE**

Kira stared at her mother's apartment door. She was hoping that her mother would be hospitable since she had Anna with her. Taking in a sharp breath, Kira knocked on the door and looked down at Anna. The little girl stared at the door and took Kira's hand, upon sensing her nervousness. Kira relaxed a bit and smiled at Anna, nodding to her in appreciation just as the door came open.

"Hey mom," Kira greeted before she even saw the woman. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend with me." When Kira looked to her mother, she gasped when a man pressed a cloth to her face. Anna was about to run, but he grabbed her and threw her back into the wall.

Kira struggled, but her eyes began to feel heavy and her body week. She glanced to Anna, who was lying unconscious on the ground. Her eyes began to water as her legs gave out and she fell into her attackers arms.

"Who's the kid?" a voice asked.

"No idea," the other replied as he threw Kira over his shoulder. "Better take her with us."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** Another short installment, sorry about that. Share your thoughts and thanks to everyone who has read up to this point. And a huge thanks to **Guest** and **lucky ninja** for your comments, it means a lot to me! Until next time everyone.

* * *

 **TWENTY-TWO**

It was late in the evening.

Yata ducked behind a van and peered around the corner spotting two men heading into an old subway station. He furrowed his brows and followed them to the subway station entrance. Stopping at the railing, Yata looked down and thanks to his improved night vision could see them loitering near the bottom of the stairwell. They were talking about something in hushed whispers so he couldn't make out what was going on.

They started walking again and Yata stood up to follow them when he heard a click. He closed his eyes and felt the nozzle of a pistol against his head.

"One move and I'll shoot," the man said in a low voice.

Yata opened his eyes and remained still just as the person commanded. He had two options: comply or fight back. Either way it probably wouldn't be an outcome he wanted, but his hands were currently tied. Swallowing hard, Yata's red aura ignited and he attempted to knock the gun from his assailant's hand.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Yata's aura faded away and he felt the sharp pain in his gut. His blood felt hot and sticky against his skin as he fell onto his knees. Pressing his hand against the two wounds on his gut, Yata felt the blood bubbling up his throat. He closed his eyes and cursed as he forced himself to cauterize the wound to slow the bleeding. The pain was too intense, but Yata managed to slow the bleeding before collapsing onto the ground.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** I now have a lengthy installment for you guys. The next couple of chapters are gonna go fast. Thank you to **Guest, animelover1111** , and **LaughterLover98** for your comments!

* * *

 **TWENTY-THREE**

Mikoto's red aura flared and the gate of Scepter 4's building melted away. The sirens blared as he walked forth, making his way to the main entrance. He had come alone, and he was furious. When Mikoto had become the Red King, he put away his short temper and took care of his people. He spent most of his time lazing around, but today he was bringing the old Mikoto back.

When he arrived at the front steps of the building, Mikoto stopped and stared at the line of blues before him. His amber eyes narrowed as he searched for the Blue King, Reisi Munakata. The members moved aside as the Blue King walked out of the building with Fushimi and Seri flanking him.

"Was melting the front gate completely necessary?" Reisi Munakata inquired with a raised brow as he descended the stairs.

"I want information," Mikoto stated firmly, cutting right to the chase.

"Fushimi mentioned you were tracking Jimushi Yuen," Munakata said as he stared at Mikoto, whose eyes were glowing a vibrant red-pink hue. There was no denying that Mikoto was livid, but it didn't make sense to Munakata. "Why? What business do you have with him?"

The Red King glanced at Fushimi, who quickly looked away from him. "Your friend nearly bled out to death and is in surgery right now," Mikoto explained to Fushimi, who looked at him completely confused by his former King's words. "Why the hell did you let Kenji Arata walk? He's a Strain isn't he? Isn't it your job to keep them locked up if they are a danger to society?" Mikoto directed this question to Munakata, who narrowed his eyes slightly.

"We didn't let him walk, Kenji Arata was found dead in one of Jimushi's warehouses," Munakata explained with a shake of his head, but Mikoto snickered and pulled out Yata's watch and pressed a button. A holographic screen appeared playing a five second video of Kenji Arata firing off a pistol three times. When the video ended, Mikoto put the watch back in his pocket and glared at Munakata.

"Yata's half dead, and they have Anna and Kira," Mikoto growled darkly, his red aura beginning to flair up again. "I want some damn answers, Munakata. What kind of Strain is he?"

"Fushimi," Munakata said firmly.

"Already on it," Fushimi replied as he walked back into the building to start running surveillance over the entire city.

"Don't do anything stupid," Munakata said to Mikoto, who narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm serious, Suoh. Kenji is a dangerous Strain, he can mimic death."

"They nearly killed one of my guy's and they took my girls," Mikoto seethed darkly. "You have twelve hours to get me some information or I'm taking matters into my own hands."

"You do that and Jimushi and Kenji get away," Munakata said, his violet eyes piercing right back into Mikoto's amber ones. The Red King shook his head once and walked away with his hands in his pockets. Munakata sighed softly and flicked his dark blue hair from his face. "Suoh! Kenji Arata is unlike any Strain we've ever faced. He doesn't die easily."

Mikoto stopped walking and turned around to look at the Blue King, who stared right back at him. The Red King licked his lips and titled his head slightly. "If you knew he mimicked death, but found him dead why didn't you burn the body to be extra sure?"

"We have our reasons," Munakata grimaced, causing Mikoto to narrow his eyes in annoyance. The Blue Clan never changed, they may have protected people from Strains, but they didn't no when enough was enough. "We'll handle this situation."

"You'll understand if I don't believe you," Mikoto chided as he continued on his way without saying another word.

"Why did he come here and warn us?" Seri asked with a furrowed brow. "That doesn't seem like him. Normally he just does whatever he wants."

"He came to tell Fushimi about Yata, that's all," Munakata replied as he walked back into the building with Seri following after him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy this installment. I have the next several parts written, but I need to edit them. Huge thanks to **Eclaire, Guest 1, Madsluads,** and **Guest 2** for your lovely comments. Until next time!

* * *

 **TWENTY-FOUR**

Kusanagi sat in the corner of Yata's hospital room. He hadn't woken up yet since they brought him back in from the surgery. According to the doctors, Yata had flat lined twice, but thankfully they had been able to bring him back. They said the next twenty-four hours would be critical. If he made it out without flat lining again, they claimed he should be out of the woods.

The blond stared at Yata's still form, listening to the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor and ventilator that was helping him breathe. Rikio had found him lying in a pool of his own blood twelve hours ago. The morning sun was slowly rising up into the sky, giving a dim glow into the grey hospital room. Kusanagi licked his lips and leaned forward. His elbows were propped onto his knees and he covered his mouth with his hands.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Kusanagi lifted his head. His eyes widened slightly in surprise as Fushimi stood at the threshold. Getting to his feet, Kusanagi waved for the dark haired man to come in. As he did, Fushimi looked at Yata lying on the bed attached to wires and tubes. Taking off his glasses, Fushimi cursed and shook his head as he wiped the tears threatening to fall.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" Fushimi asked, turning his attention back to Kusanagi.

"It's still early," Kusanagi explained softly, earning an understanding nod from Fushimi.

"What was he doing?"

"He was following Kenji Arata," Kusanagi replied and cleared his throat as he sat back down in the chair. "He shouldn't have gone alone, but we also didn't realize that Kenji was such a powerful Strain. Of course, Scepter 4 did allow him to walk free, so why would we think he was dangerous?"

"Kenji hasn't been seen, heard from, or located in two months. As far as we knew he was dead. The real question here is why," Fushimi explained as he looked right into Kusanagi's eyes. "What business do you have with these guys all of the sudden? The Red Clan has never cared before, why the sudden change?"

"Underground crime is our domain and if Jimushi is using Strains to move his drugs and kidnap women, well you get the picture," Kusanagi said, but Fushimi scoffed and muttered a few words under his breath. The blond clicked his tongue and ran his fingers through his hair. "It doesn't matter what the details are, we just need to know where these bastards are."

"The details do matter," Fushimi shot back hotly. "Why did Mikoto have Yata following Jimushi's thugs?"

"Real question is: why did you blues not apprehend Kenji or Jimushi for that matter?" Kusanagi shot right back, causing Fushimi to fall silent. "I'm not blaming you for what's happened to Yata or Anna or Kira, but seriously how does Scepter 4 miss something like that? You're the surveillance of the whole damn city. And you simply missed one of the most notorious thugs in all of Shizume?"

"I told you already if they don't want to be found they won't be. Mikoto mentioned that girl: Kira. Who is she?" Fushimi inquired as he leaned back against the wall across from Kusanagi, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A friend," the blond explained, but Fushimi didn't buy it. Fushimi may not have been with the Red Clan anymore, but he still knew how they functioned. In some sense, the Red Clan didn't act much different than that of the Blue Clan. Everything was always a secret until it wasn't anymore.

"I'm not an idiot, Izumo," Fushimi said harshly, causing Kusanagi to blink a few times and smirk. "Who is she?"

"She used to work for Jimushi a few years ago," Mikoto's voice broke and the two turned to look at the Red King as he entered the room. "He threatened her and I stepped in."

Fushimi stared at his former King and connected all the dots. It was all starting to make sense to him now. "Now it all makes sense," Fushimi explained as he went to sit on the foot of Yata's bed and pushed his glasses up carefully. "You threatened Jimushi and he's retaliating."

"He's fucking with the wrong people," Mikoto declared, and Fushimi let out a breath. "Do you have information or not?"

"When I told you that if Jimushi wanted to disappear, he would…well, he's completely off the grid." Fushimi shrugged his shoulders and looked at Mikoto, who seemed far from pleased with his answer. "I searched through every file we had on him for the past ten hours since you paid a visit and I didn't find a damn thing on the guy."

"Then pass a message along to Munakata for me," Mikoto began as he looked at Yata for a brief moment. "I'm doing this my way." With those words, Mikoto left the room and Fushimi watched him go.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! So what are we thinking so far? I hope you all are liking it. Big thanks to **Guest** for your lovely comment, I appreciate your feedback. Bye!

* * *

 **TWENTY-FIVE**

Munakata had a team of two-dozen blues with him as Mikoto walked up to the abandoned factory building. His hands were tucked into his pockets, and Munakata approached him. The redhead stopped and stared at the Blue King.

"What do you know?" Mikoto asked as he pulled out a cigarette and flicked his finger to light it.

"We got a tip saying that three men brought a little girl and a woman into one of these buildings," Munakata explained, gesturing to four large buildings laid out before them. It used to be apart of a metal fabrication factory thirty years ago. No one used the buildings anymore except for the homeless and some addicts. "We swept these two buildings and didn't find anything, so we're going to sweep these two next."

"No," Mikoto stated with a shake of his head, causing Munakata to furrow his brows. "We have to do this fast and quiet, it's bad enough you guys are sweeping these buildings. One wrong move and my girls are dead."

"I still have half an hour," Munakata pointed out, causing Mikoto to narrow his eyes. "You stay out of it until then."

"When I told Fushimi I was doing this my way," Mikoto growled, taking a step towards Munakata. "I damn well meant it." His eyes shifted to that pink-red glow, causing Munakata to sigh in annoyance.

"Seri," Munakata commanded without looking to the blonde woman with a skirt that was far too short. She came to him and waited for his orders. "Hold everyone back, Suoh and I will handle this. No one leaves the building, understood?" he asked, looking to the woman.

"Yes sir!" she replied firmly with a single nod and went to inform the rest of the men what they were to do. As they started moving about, Mikoto started walking towards the building in front of him. Munakata looked at his men as they spread out to surround the buildings, following after Mikoto.

"One question," Munakata said as he and Mikoto reach the door. "You've never had dealings with Jimushi before, so why now?" The Blue King was not going to allow Mikoto to pass until he got his answer.

As annoying as it was, Mikoto sighed in frustration and decided to just tell him before they wasted anymore time. Every second mattered because Anna and Kira's lives were on the line. "He threatened Kira and I swore to him if he touched her again, I'd kill him."

"And you think he's testing you?" Munakata inquired with furrowed brows.

"I don't think, I know he is," Mikoto replied as he shoved past Munakata. His red aura flared wildly, causing the doors to misshapen and fall from their hinges with loud clanks. Munakata raised a brow as he looked at the doors and pursed his lips. It had been quite a while since he had seen Mikoto this furious.

Before he went inside, Munakata looked back at Seri. She nodded to him and Munakata nodded back before following Mikoto inside. They moved quickly, sifting through each room, frightening a few homeless people along the way. They weaved through trash and debris and the old corpses of machines that were layered in thick dust and rust. Rats and roaches scurried across the floor as Mikoto and Munakata walked around pillars and cages that kept people away from machines and control panels that had been long forgotten.

A group of squatters ran away into the shadows of the factory as they passed by their metal barrel they'd converted into a fire pit. Graffiti decorated the walls; windows were fogged over with dust and blurred with spider web cracks, and the floor was covered with cardboard that smelled musty. Mold built up around old water pipes that still leaked whenever it rained. The place was a complete mess and looked like it was going to fall apart.

Wooden crates were leaned up against walls and formed over old couch cushions and mattresses for shelter. Trash bags and old heavy blankets were thrown around along with shopping carts filled with junk. Mikoto weaved through all of it easily with Munakata on his tail. Some doors had been ripped from their hinges and thrown to the floor, liquor bottles clattered together as addicts ran away from the man in the blue coat. The smell was completely putrid as if something had died three times over and baked in the heat of the summer.

Gangly looking cats hissed as they pressed on deeper into the building. Mikoto was on a complete warpath, ignoring everything around him. His eyes were still glowing as he scanned the area as if he had thermal imaging. Munakata spotted a passage and walked over to it, but Mikoto whistled, catching his attention. The redhead nodded towards the ground where a black ribbon was strewn on the ground.

"Its Anna's," Mikoto whispered as he knelt down and picked up the ribbon. Just a little ways ahead he found her little top hat that she always wore atop of her head of white blonde hair. When the redhead stood up he walked towards the hat and picked it up. He gripped the ribbon tight in his hands and nodded towards a stairwell just up ahead.

"You think they kept them together?" Munakata asked quietly.

"Anna's unconscious," Mikoto replied as he walked towards the stairwell. "She would have called out to me by now if she was awake." The Red King made his way up the stairs and Munakata followed after him, hoping they weren't too late for everyone's sake.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Hope you all enjoy this next installment. Thank you **LaughterLover98, kprojectfan,** and **Guest** for your comments!

* * *

 **TWENTY-SIX**

"What does he even get out of this?" Kira asked as she was shoved forward into a large dock room at the very back of the factory. Her hands were bound tight in ropes and the man holding her had a gun to her head. Jimushi wasn't around; he was letting his thugs do all the dirty work. Of course, Kenji Arata wasn't just some thug; he was Jimushi's right hand man.

"I don't ask questions, I just do as I'm told," Kenji replied as he pushed Kira forward, causing her to fall in the middle of the room. She groaned and sat back up, trying to wiggle out of the bounds on her wrist. Kenji had pale eyes and slicked back black hair. She remembered him well from the days when she served Jimushi. "You know what it's like. You do the job, Jimushi's good to you. And if you don't well this is what happens to you." He smirked at her and turned to the other two men that were standing in the doorway.

Anna was thrown over the larger of the two's shoulders. He dropped her onto the ground like she was a rag doll and Kira gasped, trying to get up, but Kenji grabbed her by her hair. Kira whimpered in pain and tears stung her eyes as he pulled her onto her feet.

"I'm not like Jimushi though, I don't like playing with my victims," Kenji explained gruffly as he grabbed her chin and breathed along her neck. Kira closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, allowing a few tears to fall. "He told me to slit your throat and watch you bleed out, but that's a little to sadistic for my taste. Besides you're too pretty for something so grotesque, too bad I couldn't screw you before all this."

Kira opened her eyes and glared at him as he let her go. The young woman trembled where she stood as Kenji held out a knife and examined it. He smirked at Kira, who shook her head slightly. The two men that had come with him walked over to her and grabbed her arms. Kira was about to scream, but they quickly gagged her and forced her down onto her knees. She tried to fight free, she really did, but they were far too strong for her. Not once did she hold still until Kenji grabbed Anna by the back of her neck and lifted her with ease.

Kira froze and started to scream and beg for Kenji to leave her alone, but he only laughed. Anna's eyes slowly started to open and Kenji looked at her. The little girl was still disoriented, but everything started to make sense. She spotted Kira and her crimson eyes widened in shock. Kenji twirled the knife in his hand and was about to stab Anna.

Heat.

Scalding heat filled the room, scorching the skin around Kenji's neck. He was about to move, but Mikoto burst into the room in the blink of an eye. His hands flaring with his red aura grabbed Kenji by his neck and with one quick motion snapped it with easy. The pale-eyed man's body fell limp and he collapsed onto the floor. Mikoto caught Anna before she could be dropped too and gently placed her on the ground.

The two men holding Kira both let her go and started backing up, but Munakata used his blue aura to stop them from running. He pulled out his sword as he walked past Mikoto, who had knelt down beside Anna. His amber eyes scanned her up and down, assessing her small body. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tight. Mikoto sighed in relief and stood up, holding Anna close to him as he carried her over to Kira.

Munakata killed both men easily with slashes of his saber and flicked the blood off. It splattered on the ground and he sighed dejectedly. He didn't want to kill them, but he had no choice in the matter. As he sheathed his blade, Munakata pushed his glasses up and turned around. His violet eyes fell upon Kenji, who was burned and lying on the ground unmoving.

Mikoto was now in front of Kira with Anna standing by his side. Her face was bruised, but otherwise she didn't appear to have any other injuries. Munakata watched with intrigue as Mikoto gently removed the gag from he mouth and burned the ropes off her wrists. The second she was free, Kira latched onto Mikoto and sobbed.

"It's okay, it's over now," Mikoto said to her gently as he hugged her back. He kissed the side of her head and shushed her in a soothing manner, rubbing circles into her back. "You're okay, I'm here now. It's alright," he whispered into her ear.

Kira nodded her head and slowly pulled away from him, wiping away her tears. She smiled at him and shook her head before looking at Anna. "Come here, Anna." Holding her arms open, Anna walked into Kira's arms and hugged her tight. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, honey," Kira said softly to Anna as she held her close in her arms.

Mikoto looked at the two girls and slowly stood up. His eyes drifted over to Munakata, who smiled weakly and nodded his head in understanding. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number as he left the room. Mikoto watched him go before looking back to the two girls before him. He knelt back down beside them and gently stroked Anna's hair. The little girl looked back at him and hugged him tightly. Mikoto stood up, holding Anna in his arms as he did so.

"Come on, girls," Mikoto said as he looked to each of them for a few moments. "I'm taking you home." He put his arm around Kira and led her out of the factory. As they were leaving he looked back at Munakata, who was telling his team of his location.

"Yes, he's apprehended, let's get a move on before he tries to escape," Munakata said into his phone and hung up.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update, I didn't update or work on any of my stories this weekend. I had a mini vacation over the weekend and it was fabulous! Thank you **PileOfAsh, MikitheSwiftie, LaughterLover98,** and **Guest** for your feedback on the last chapter! Until next time!

* * *

 **TWENTY-SEVEN**

The HOMRA members all looked up quickly as the door opened. Mikoto walked in with Anna asleep in his arms and Kira holding his other arm tightly. Tatara quickly ran around from the bar and took Anna from Mikoto. He thanked Tatara and looked down at Kira, who was draped with his black jacket. The tawny haired man took Anna upstairs to lay her in a bed.

In a matter of seconds all the boys came forth and started bombarding Kira with questions. She opened her mouth and closed it several times as she looked amongst the group of boys. Although it was a lot to process, she remained silent and smiled at the HOMRA members. Mikoto put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked up at him and placed her hand on his, nodding her head slowly.

"Enough!" Mikoto commanded and all the boys fell silent. "Questions later. Leave her alone." He waved them all away and led her to the stairs. Mikoto told her to go upstairs and clean up and he would be up in a minute. Kira smiled weakly and nodded her head as she slowly made her way up the stairs. "How's Yata?"

"He hasn't woken up yet," Rikio said sadly, rubbing the back of his neck. "But he's stable, that's what Kusanagi said."

Mikoto nodded in understanding and was relieved to know that.

"Did you get the guy who took Anna and Kira?" Chitose asked and Mikoto looked at the playboy member of the group.

"Not exactly," Mikoto explained as he pulled out a cigarette from the back pocket of his jeans. He flicked his finger and lit it as he took a seat at the bar. Before he could explain what had happened, Tatara came trotting down the stairs, demanding to know everything. The redhead stared at Tatara for a moment and looked back at everyone else. "It was Kenji Arata who had them, Jimushi wasn't there."

"Then he could come back?" Shohei asked, sounding a bit worried and partially annoyed. Everyone else shared the same feelings as the brown-eyed boy. Nothing made HOMRA more angered than someone threatening their members. "Are we going to do something?"

"No, none of you are," Mikoto commanded, looking at each one of the boys directly in the eyes. He could see they disapproved, but he wasn't about to have all of them end up like Yata. Jimushi wasn't just some drug lord or human trafficker; he was much more twisted than that. "That's an order, I mean it."

"Do you think he'll come back?" Tatara asked worriedly. He hated that Anna and Kira had been put in danger, of course he knew Mikoto would kill anyone who touched either of them like that again. That was what made Mikoto such a great King; he cared for his people and took care of them.

Mikoto pulled his cigarette from his lips and blew out the smoke from his lungs. "I don't know," he answered honestly. The fact was he got Kenji captured again—possibly even killed him—and that could mean one of two things. Jimushi would take the hint and stay away or he'd come back and try again. If he came back, Mikoto wouldn't let him get away again. "From now on, someone is with Anna and Kira at all times, no exceptions." Mikoto finished his cigarette and got off the barstool.

The boys all agreed and Mikoto heard the sound of the stairs creaking. His amber eyes drifted over to the stairwell where he saw the fabric of Anna's red dress. He sighed softly and walked over to the stairs as Anna tiredly came down. For nearly twenty-four hours Anna and Kira had been in the hands of an evil man. When Anna reached him, he picked her up with ease. She hugged his neck and laid her head against his shoulder. He rubbed her back and started making his way up the stairs.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait everyone, I have been sick the past three days and I think it's finally over. I haven't written anything aside from this and I just wrote it right now, so I apologize for any grammar errors. I'll fix them as I see them. Many thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter: **LaughterLover98, Guest** , and **InfinityRabbit**!

* * *

 **TWENTY-EIGHT**

Mikoto sat on the windowsill of his room and glanced over at Anna and Kira as they slept peacefully. He laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment. A light knock came to the door and Mikoto looked over to it. When the door came open, Mikoto got off of the windowsill and signaled the person to stay quiet. Tatara mouthed an apology, but waved for Mikoto to come out.

"What?" Mikoto asked as he shut the door.

"Someone's here to see you," Tatara explained as he nodded towards the stairs. Mikoto raised a brow and made his way down the stairs. When he made it to the bottom he stopped upon seeing Munakata standing in the doorway. He was alone aside from Shohei, Rikio, Bando, and Eric glaring at him. Munakata didn't seem bothered by it at all though. "He won't say why he's here."

"Stay with the girls," Mikoto said and walked into the bar area. Tatara nodded and went back upstairs while Mikoto handled the Blue King. "What are you doing here, Munakata?" Mikoto inquired as he took a seat at the bar and stared at the man with the long black hair and violet eyes.

"Kenji Arata is a Strain," Munakata explained as he took a step forward. Mikoto was already aware of this information, given Scepter 4 only arrested those that were strains and those who used them. Not to mention they'd covered this information last night.

"What's your point?" Mikoto asked as he leaned back in the red bar stool.

"He's not dead," Munakata deadpanned, which caused Mikoto to tilt his head slightly with intrigue. He remembered vividly scalding the man and snapping his neck with his own bare hands. "And he's gone."

"I knock him out for you and you lose him again, you blues aren't very good at your job," Mikoto said simply as he reached over the bar and pulled a bottle of whiskey out. He pulled off the top and took a quick sip of the dark liquid. "How did you lose him? He was knocked out cold on the floor and you just let him slip away?" Mikoto put the bottle down and stared at Munakata, who looked down like he was ashamed or something.

"I'm just informing you in the event he comes after Anna and that other girl," Munakata said.

"Kira," the HOMRA boys said in unison and Mikoto smirked. "Her name is Kira," Rikio stated firmly, and Munakata looked at each of the boys. He nodded slowly in understanding and apologized before looking back at Mikoto.

"What about Jimushi?" Mikoto asked before taking another swig of the whiskey. "Have you found him yet?"

"No, but I'm thinking—"

"You're not using Anna," Mikoto stated firmly not even blinking. Munakata sighed and pulled off his glasses for a moment. He cleaned the crystal lens and slipped them back on. "Blues find and monitor Strains, not HOMRA."

"It would be in your interest to help," Munakata pointed out, but Mikoto only scoffed in reply. "You know how this works, Suoh. They don't stop until they get what they want."

"Do your job Munakata, I'm not risking my guys for your sake," Mikoto shot at the Blue King with a small shrug. "If that's all, you can leave." Rikio opened the door for Munakata and Mikoto waved the Blue King in the direction of the door.

"Doesn't it worry you he'll come back?" Munakata inquired as he stood in the threshold.

"If he does," Mikoto climbed off the bar stool and walked towards Munakata before saying, "I will kill him."

"Noted," Munakata replied as he left the bar.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:** So extremely long wait for this piece and I am so sorry about that I was lazy, busy, and kinda lost my writing mojo. Hopefully, it's back. Please enjoy this next little part, I'm working on the next one now. Thanks to everyone who has commented, favored, and subscribed to this story!

* * *

 **TWENTY-NINE**

Munakata stood with his arms across his chest, watching as the paramedics and doctors fussed over the woman. They were examining her wounds, checking her vitals, and asking her questions. The woman was incoherent and couldn't even keep her eyes open. She was going to die she was too far-gone. Of course, doctor's jobs were to save lives, so they'd keep trying until she was truly gone. They used the paddles on her and as her body jolted, the line on the monitor remained flat. The doctors started compressions and then used the paddles again, but there was no response.

"Sir," Seri interrupted softly as he watched the scene before him. As she walked towards him her heels echoed in the room that was relatively empty for a hospital emergency room. "Fushimi confirmed her identity." The blonde woman held out an electronic tablet, which he took from her.

His eyes were still fixated on the scene. The doctors gave it one more try, but the woman was gone. Munakata looked away and turned his attention to the tablet, hearing one of the doctors calling time of death. He looked at the picture of the woman on the screen and scrolled down. Munakata read over her file and clicked his tongue, handing it back to Seri.

"Minako Nakahara," Munakata sighed and shook his head. "Find out how they're connected, why he left her for dead."

"Already have," Seri said and Munakata gestured for her to go on as they walked out of the emergency room. They ventured into a small waiting room and took a seat at a table by the windows. "Minako Nakahara used to work for Jimushi, but three years ago she backed out. Her daughter was also involved."

Munakata nodded slowly as he processed the information. "Who's her daughter? She'll need to be notified."

"It's the girl Mikoto saved, sir," Seri explained softly as she moved some things around on the tablet and showed it to him. "Kira Nakahara."

"Of course it is," Munakata sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I should have known."

"Are you okay, sir?" Seri asked, truly concerned for her King. He hadn't slept in nearly forty-eight hours and even if he wouldn't admit it out loud he was stressed out. Even though he kept his composure, Munakata agreed with what Mikoto said. Scepter 4 should have never let Kenji Arata get away. They should have made sure and burned the body.

"I'm fine," Munakata said softly as he cleared his throat and stood up from his seat. "I want everything we know about Jimushi and his people, past or present, on my desk in twenty-four hours." He pushed his chair in and walked away.

"Sir," Seri said as she stood up and Munakata stopped. He turned around and looked at the woman. "This isn't your fault."

Munakata didn't say anything; he just walked out of the room. Seri frowned and fell back into her chair, brushing her bangs from her face.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:** Here's the next installment, hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for your feedback, it means a lot to me. Love ya!

* * *

 **THIRTY**

Kira trembled on the other side of the glass, staring at her mother's pale lifeless body covered by a pale blue sheet. She closed her eyes and took in a sharp breath. One hour ago, they arrived at the hospital at her request to see Yata. When they walked in Fushimi was hanging around. He came over to them and told Kira about her mother. At first she didn't believe him, but standing alone in the hall watching her mother being bagged it was very surreal. Kira gripped the windowpane tightly and let her head fall between her shoulders.

She let out a breath and pushed away from the wall, hugging her body tightly. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. Her life had finally started pulling together and now it was falling apart again. She had an art studio, something she had wanted for years, her family was out of debt, she had a best friend who was like her sister, and she had met a man she felt she could really fall for. Things were supposed to get better, not fall to complete shit.

Kira looked down when she felt someone hug her legs. She looked down and smiled weakly to see Anna hugging her. With a gentle hand, Kira hugged Anna back and knelt down to her height.

"Don't be sad," Anna said.

Kira smiled at her and gently stroked her hair over her shoulders.

"We'll be your family now," Anna told her, and Kira nodded her head in agreement. "They're weird sometimes, but they're good."

Kira chuckled lightly and pulled Anna into her arms. She kissed the top of the little girl's head and stood back up, taking Anna's hand. With one last look, Kira said a silent goodbye to her mother and lead Anna back to Yata's room.

When they walked through a set of double doors, Mikoto pushed off the wall and came to them. "You okay?" the Red King asked Kira.

"Is it over?" Kira asked him.

"I'm sorry, Kira," Mikoto said to her. The young woman felt her tears pricking her eyes and squeezed Anna's hand tight. The little girl standing beside her looked to Mikoto, who pulled Kira into his arms. "It's going to be okay." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back in a comforting manner. She nodded her head stiffly and moved away from him. Mikoto wiped away her tears and stared into her green eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Yata's awake now," Kusanagi said as he walked down the hall. Kira looked over at the blond man and he smiled at her.

"Is he okay?" Kira asked as she turned to him.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Kusanagi prompted her and nodded towards the hall where Yata's room was. She quickly walked away and Anna followed after her, leaving Kusanagi and Mikoto alone in the hallway. "How is she?" he asked his friend as he leaned back against the wall beside him.

"She's holding herself together with tape and glue by this point," Mikoto sighed with a shake of his head. "Kira's been through enough."

"Tell that to the bastard who did all this," Kusanagi replied with a shrug of his shoulder. "She'll be safe now, Mikoto."

"Not until that bastard put down for good," Mikoto retorted.

"For now," Kusanagi said, putting his arm out in front of Mikoto before he could walk away. "Let's just focus on getting her stable. Right now, she just needs to know we're there for her."

Mikoto couldn't argue with him there. Kira had been through a rough week she needed some peace. "We'll let Scepter 4 handle this."

"Of course," Kusanagi agreed with a single nod. "Come on, let's go see Yata."


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:** Totally meant to update this earlier, but then I forgot. Sorry about that, thank you all for your lovely comments. And it has been asked, so I figure I should address it. Yes, this story will be tying into the anime version.

* * *

 **THIRTY-ONE**

It had been two weeks since Kenji had taken Anna and Kira. Things had been quiet lately, but everyone seemed happy about it. Yata was allowed to come home last week and had been pretty much bed ridden. He hung around the bar much to his disappointment, but Mikoto and Kusanagi had pretty much declared he was not allowed to leave. The others tended to stick around and keep him occupied, but this rainy afternoon Yata was on his own.

He slowly snuck down the stairs, trying his best to ignore the tender pain in his gut. His skateboard was across the empty room and he tiptoed over to it. A big smile came onto his face as he grabbed the skateboard. When he turned around, he froze in place and opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"You're not supposed to skateboard, Yata," Anna said as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. Her big reddish eyes boring into him, making him feel like a criminal. All he wanted to do was go down the street and eat some good food. If Tatara forced him to eat one more rabbit meal he would die. "Mikoto said you had to stay here."

Yata couldn't believe that Anna was stopping him or maybe it was the threat of Mikoto finding out. The young girl walked over to him and took hold of his skateboard. Yata didn't even resist much as Anna put the skateboard down and leaned it against the wall beside him.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Kira asked as she came trotting down the stairs, putting her hair up in a high ponytail atop her head.

"Nothing," Yata huffed as he sat down on the couch by the window. Kira could see he was bored and maybe even mildly depressed. She frowned and patted Anna on the head as she took a seat next to Yata. "You going somewhere?" he asked her.

"Grocery store, I think I'm going to make something special for everyone tonight," Kira explained.

"Aren't you supposed to have a protection detail?" Yata asked as he propped his feet up on the coffee table across from them.

"Which is why you're coming with us," Kira replied with a smile and stood up. She ruffled up Yata's hair and gestured for him to stand up. "Come on, Anna and I were talking about how bored you looked the past few days. Some fresh air will be good for you."

Yata nearly lit up at the thought of leaving the bar. He'd been trapped for an entire week with nothing to do. "I don't think I count as a protection detail, I'm kind of damaged goods."

Kira frowned and pulled his beanie out of her back pocket. She pressed it down on his head and grabbed his wrist. As Kira pulled him onto his feet, she waved for him to follow her. "You're not damaged goods," Kira assured him with a small smile. "Come on, Anna and I want you to come. Isn't that right?" she asked, looking over to Anna, who nodded in agreement.

The little girl walked over to Yata and grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and smiled weakly. When he looked back up at Kira, she nodded to him and grabbed his other hand to drag him out of the bar.

"You sure about this?" Yata asked as they started down the street.

"The grocery store is just around the corner," Kira laughed lightly as she looped her arm through Yata's. He blushed and felt his heart racing. The truth of the matter was even though Kira and Mikoto were dating; Yata still got tongued-tied because she was a pretty girl. She had kept him company in the afternoons too making him tea and playing games with him. "I never properly thanked you."

Anna was walking quietly beside the two of them, listening in on their conversation.

"Thanked me? For what?" Yata inquired with a raised brow.

"For following Jimushi's guys," Kira replied, which caused Yata to stop walking. She let go of his arm and shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I owe all of you guys, but you would have never been—"

"No, no, no," Yata interrupted, waving his hands in front of her. He laughed lightly and shook his head. "It wasn't your fault those guys are twisted sons of bitches."

"I feel like it's my fault though," Kira said sadly as she continued walking with Yata and Anna at her sides.

"We can handle ourselves, besides your family and HOMRA takes care of their own," Yata placed his hand on the top of her head and gently tugged at her ponytail. "Don't sweat, Kira. Really none of us blame you for this, so don't blame yourself."

Kira stared at him for a moment and nodded her head. "Thank you, Yata," she said.

"Yeah," Yata muttered with a blush on his face as Kira leaned over and kissed his cheek. He almost fell over, but kept his composure not wanting to seem like an idiot. "So what are we getting?" Yata managed when they reached the grocery store.

"It's a surprise for everyone," Kira explained with a bright smile. "I promise you will love it though."


	32. Chapter 32

**THIRTY-TWO**

"I've never really been one for sweets," Chitose said as he scrunched up his nose at the cupcakes Kira had made for everyone. She frowned and tilted her head a bit as she grabbed one and walked over to him.

"Try it before you knock it," Kira said to him.

"It's really good," Rikio assured him as he took a bite out of his own. Kira smiled happily and thanked the chubby blond before looking back at Chitose. He flicked his brown hair from his face and stared at the cupcake.

"It won't kill you will it?" Kira asked him with a giggle.

"It could," Chitose muttered.

Everyone else in the room laughed with the exception of Kusanagi and Mikoto, who were watching from the other end of the bar. Kira tried to get Chitose to eat one, but he backed away. Kusanagi chuckled lightly and looked to Mikoto, who seemed amused too.

"I think she going to be okay," Kusanagi said as he grabbed another wine glass to polish. Mikoto looked at him and pushed his empty glass towards him. The blond put his wine glass down to refill Mikoto's glass. "Don't you think?" he asked with small smile.

"Yeah," Mikoto agreed. "She's going to be okay."


	33. Chapter 33

**THIRTY-THREE**

The front door of the studio came open. Hana and Kira both turned to see Rikio walking in. He smiled and waved at the two of them. This was how things were now; Mikoto didn't want Kira to walk home alone. The winter chill slipped past Rikio and he quickly closed the door.

"Rikio? I thought Yata was coming," Kira said, not that it mattered to her either way. All the boys took turns, but today was supposed to be Yata.

Rikio pulled off his sunglasses and shrugged his shoulders. "He said he needed to do something today."

Kira raised a brow and glanced at Hana, who pressed her lips together and walked away. Yata probably didn't have anything to do he was probably just shy. Hana had flirted with him the last time he came to walk her home, and he was turning as red as a cherry. Not to mention he was all kinds of tongue-tied. Hana thought it was cute, but Yata was so embarrassed.

"You tell him I said hello, Rikio," Hana chuckled with a wink as she went into the office to grab her coat and purse.

"I'll be sure to let him know," Rikio assured her with a nod. "Ready to go, Kira?" He looked at her and she smiled as she slipped on her coat.

When they were outside in the cold, Hana told them to get inside where it was warm before they got sick. She trotted down to the bus station after that while Rikio and Kira walked in the opposite direction.

"Where is he really?" Kira asked with a giggle.

"I think Chitose and Tatara are helping him get over his fear of women," Rikio explained, which caused Kira to sputter. "Yeah, I know." He laughed with her.

The sun was nearly gone by the time they reached the train station. They took a seat on a wooden bench, waiting for the train to pick them up. Kira sighed softly, staring blankly across the station. She couldn't believe that it had been six weeks since Kenji kidnapped her. Jimushi was still missing, and some part of her wanted to believe it was finally over.

"Do you think it's over now?" Kira asked.

Rikio glanced at her. "I hope so, but I don't think anything is really over until it's over."

"And with Jimushi and his thugs running loose, it's not really over." Kira shook her head and crossed one leg over the other. Rikio nodded slowly and frowned when they looked at one another. "I just want things to—"

BOOM!

They both turned and looked down one of the streets. In the distance flames and smoke soared into the sky.

"Isn't that…" Kira slowly stood, watching with wide eyes.

"Scepter 4."


	34. Chapter 34

**THIRTY-FOUR**

Fushimi cursed as he tentatively pulled the glass shard out of his side. It had gone deep and his clothes were now stained with his blood. A lot of his blood. His glasses had been lost in the explosion and he was fairly certain many people were dead or mortally wounded. Gritting his teeth, Fushimi tossed the glass shard aside and pressed his hand on his wound.

As he tried to stand, he felt a throbbing in his head. With his free hand, Fushimi touched his head. "Of course," he groaned when he felt a hot stickiness. "Fuck." Taking in a sharp breath, Fushimi pushed himself up using the wall.

"Fushimi?" Munakata groaned as he pushed some debris off of himself. "You still alive?" The captain stood up and dusted off his coat. When he turned around he saw Fushimi leaning against the wall.

"Unfortunately." Fushimi pushed off the wall and limped towards his captain. "What the hell was that?"

Munakata shook his head. "I don't know, but I plan on finding out."

Fushimi nodded in agreement as they moved out of the half burning office. When they got onto into the hall, several of the other members of Scepter 4 were on the ground. Glass was shattered, lights were sparking from the ceiling, and smoke was filling the area.

"Captain!" Seri shouted as she came around the corner. She appeared okay for the most part aside from a few scrapes. When she reached them, her eyes widened at the amount of blood on Fushimi's clothes. "Fushimi you—"

"I'll be fine." He waved the issues off. The building started to groan and wane. "We have to get out now."

"Find out what happened," Munakata commanded to Seri, who nodded and darted off while he stayed behind to help Fushimi. "We got to get these guys out." He nodded towards the three unconscious men on the ground.

"Already on it," Fushimi replied, pulling out his cellphone to make a call. "Akiyama, we got three guys down outside the captains office. Get them out." He shut off his phone and stuffed it in his pocket.

Munakata nodded helped Fushimi out of the building. The moment they were outside, they both froze. Massive craters were scattered around the courtyard, smoke, flames, glass, and debris. It was a complete warzone. At least what was left of one.  
"As soon as you are stitched up, I want you to tell me exactly what happened here minute by minute."

"You got it, Captain," Fushimi replied with a single nod.


	35. Chapter 35

**THIRTY-FIVE**

"Put Yata on the phone," Rikio hissed at Chitose, who was saying they were in the middle of a girl lesson. He was about to say more, but Rikio cut him off and said, "Scepter 4 is blown up and Kira took off in that direction."

"What? Why?" Chitose gasped, but the phone was ripped away from him.

"I have no idea why, but I'm heading after her. I could use some back up," Rikio explained as he started running down the road, seeing Kira just up ahead. She was panting heavily, standing across the street for the Scepter 4 building. All the glass from the windows was shattered, the courtyard was in chaos, and flashing lights from the police force were everywhere.

"Where are you guys?" Izumo's voice came over the phone.

"Scepter 4…you guys won't believe this," Rikio gasped and shut off the phone. The moment he reached Kira, she darted into the mess before he could stop her. "Kira! Come back!" He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mikoto is gonna kill me and it's all Yata's fault cause he's got a crush on her friend…" he muttered under his breath as he chased after her.

When he caught up to her, Kira walked over to an ambulance. Rikio's mouth opened, but quickly shut it when he saw whom Kira was staring at it.

"The hell you two doing here?" Fushimi asked as the medic was stitching him up.

"Who did this?" Kira pointed to the destruction of the building. "Did anyone escape?"

Fushimi stared at her for a moment before showing his tablet. On the screen were a series of numbers and charts, but none of it made sense to either of them.

"Found your glasses, Fushimi," Munakata said as he came into view. He raised a brow and handed Fushimi his glasses. "What are you doing here? Both of you." His eyes locked on Rikio, who gestured to Kira.

"Jimushi had someone else," Kira began and Munakata nodded, allowing her to go on. "Someone who I believe was a strain like Kenji is. I don't know if they were ever captured…" she shook her head and felt the tears pricking her eyes.

"Give me a name," Fushimi chimed in as he cleaned his glasses, but it wasn't helping much.

"Kane Matsuoka," she answered.

Munakata took in a sharp breath and looked at Fushimi, who licked his lips. "You're sure?"

"Yes." Kira nodded, looking very worried.

"I want eyes in the sky, now," Munakata stated and walked away, calling for his lieutenant.

Fushimi nodded slowly and looked at Rikio and Kira. "Get her home, we'll take care of this."

"Monkey?" Yata questioned as he skated up. "You look like shit."

"Take the trash with you," Fushimi snorted, waving the three of them away. Yata was about to say something, but Rikio covered his mouth and dragged him along. Kira said a quiet goodbye and ran after them.


	36. Chapter 36

**THIRTY-SIX**

Kira brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She sat in the bar at the couch by the window. It was late, nearly midnight and mostly everyone had gone home or to bed with the exception of Eric, Kosuke, and Mikoto. Izumo and Tatara had gone up to the rooftop not to long ago, but she didn't think they'd come back down.

"You can talk to us, you know," Eric said as he walked over to Kira and sat down beside her. Mikoto turned on his seat and leaned back on the bar. He watched them and nodded to Kira, who glanced at him. "When I first came here, asking for help wasn't really my thing." Eric flicked his blond hair from his face and looked at Kosuke, who nodded slightly.

"I don't think anyone can help me," Kira whispered, which caused Eric to frown. He glanced over to Mikoto and Kosuke, who seemed a bit disappointed in that answer as well. "But I appreciate it." She smiled, but that smile started to shatter. Her eyes began to water and tears started to fall.

Kosuke stood up from his spot, but Mikoto stopped him with a wave of his hand. Eric looked at the two for help, but quickly looked back as Kira started to sob silently beside him. He took in a deep breath and scooted a little closer to her. When he glanced back at Mikoto, he waited for approval. Mikoto just stared at him, so Eric gave Kira a sympathetic smile and wrapped his arm around her.

She started to sob into his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Kira finally calmed down and apologized as she moved away. Eric shook his head and said, "It's okay to be sad."

"I miss my mom, I'm scared of what Jimushi will do," Kira explained, looking over to Mikoto. The Red King stood onto his feet and walked over to her. He sat down on the other side of her and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me."

Mikoto pulled her into his chest and held her tight, rubbing her arm in a comforting manner. She hugged him back and cuddled closer to him, taking in his warmth.

"Kira," Kosuke said as he took a seat on the small coffee table across from her. She looked at him and he smiled. "I know you are worried about us and everyone else, but what Jimushi and his thugs are doing is not your fault. If anything you can help us put a stop to what he did to you and your family."

"Why do you guys want to help me?" Kira asked, looking to each of the men surrounding her.

"Because," Mikoto began, "we're your family now, and we take care of our own." He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her towards him. His lips gently pressed against her temple and lingered for a moment. "And Eric's right, you can talk to us."

"Thank you," Kira smiled.


	37. Chapter 37

**THIRTY-SEVEN**

Munakata rubbed his temples as he sat at his desk. Ten days ago his department was blown to bits. The repairs were going slow and the prisoner that had escaped was completely off the map. The Blue King didn't want to admit he was worried, but it was written all over his face. His head was cradled in his hands as he stared at the file on Kane Matsuoka.

"You need to take a break sir," Seri said as she walked to his desk. Her shadow loomed over him, but he didn't even glance at her. "You've been staring at his file for the past four hours." She sat down in the empty chair before her King's desk. When she lowered her eyes to catch his, Munakata licked his lips and nodded stiffly. Seri frowned, knowing that he would sit there for another four hours before he left.

"We have three very dangerous men running free," Munakata explained with a shake of his head followed by a short chortle. "Drug trafficking, human trafficking, murder, fraud, and theft. Two of them are strains: Kenji Arata and Kane Matsuoka. How did this happen, Seri?"

The blonde, busty woman frowned. "We'll get them, sir. We always do."

Munakata remained silent, lacing his gloved fingers together. He was better than this, he knew it. Mikoto had a point though, they just lost Kenji Arata when they had him, and now because of that mistake Kane Matsuoka running free. Munakata turned his attention to his laptop and typed in the name Jimushi Yeun. The data they had on him was minimal, but it was better than nothing. Munakata wasn't even sure why he was looking, they'd checked every warehouse he was tied too, checked with any accomplice he had. Everything came up clean and empty.

"Get up," Seri commanded as she stood from her own seat.

Munakata looked at her as if she were crazy to address him like that. Of course, he knew it was simply because she was worried about him. Seri always cared about him.

"Let's go, on your feet," she said firmly, waving for him to stand. "Fushimi is running security checks and surveillance all over the city and the surrounding areas. You can afford to get out for a little while." Seri walked around Munakata's desk and took his hand. She tugged gently and gave him a weak smile as he stared at her.

"Seri..." Munakata sighed.

"I'm not asking you, sir," Seri stated as she got him on his feet. "I'm telling you."

Munakata locked eyes with her for a moment before giving in. "Okay."


End file.
